Weapon Masters Unite!
by Depthmon
Summary: Weapon master unite! Team up with the Digital team from seasons 1-5 Chapter 18: Grey Challenges pt 3
1. The Rules

"Get ready for the beginning of protecting you're team and for the quest, readers

"Get ready for the beginning of protecting you're team and for the quest, readers!" Depthmon said (A.K.A me!)

"Of all the animas why does it have to be ours?!" T.K groaned.

"The other anime I like has bin taken with this idea!" "Besides it's going to be fun!"

"For you!" Takato said.

"Well that's not all! I got some friends that are coming!"

"Were domed!" Matt said.

"Hey Depthpy can I use my sock puppet as a weapon!" Jeri asked while the cast of all five seasons were laughing their ass off because she called me Depthpy.

"Anybody who says that again will get killed before they can say Digimon." I said eerily calm. Everybody shutted up.

"Well can I?" Jerry asked with chibby eyes.

"If you say my disclaimer."

"Jeri never did chibbi eyes for me." Takato said under his breath.

"Depthmon doesn't own Digimon because he's is annoying and would result the destruction for every digidestains there is in hear if he was in all the seasons." Jeri said.

"Nice one!". Jeri blushed and Takato got a gun and pointed it at my head but Henry pushed his hand down and the bullet hit the floor.

"Now this is how it goes!"

Name: (You're name in the story)

Team: (Red (Courage), Grey (Reliability), Yellow (Hope), or Blue (Friendship))

Weapon of Choice: (Primary, Secondary, Tertiary)

Digi Ally: (Pick any Digimon character, except Takuya because he's helping me.. Ally is not limited to Team. First come first serve! So if you get the same Digimon character as another person, you'll have to change that's why make a just in case choice!)

Prize of Choice: (What do you want for prize after winning challenge?)

Challenge: (What's you're idea for challenge?)

"And here's my bio! I'm in it too!" "And pick weapon for ally and pet can be also used as a second partner." "And pick the team that you think fit's you think you're are the most like I think I'm reliable."

Name: David

Team: Grey

Weapon of Choice: Katana, Twin Dirks, and a Bo staff

Pets: Slicer the Grovyle who trains with me using his Leaf Blade and Bullet Seeds.

Digi Ally: Takuya, weapon: Broadsword

Prize of Choice: A gift card that gives me unlimited stuff from Starbucks, Burger King, Cinnamon Bun, and Subway.

Challenge: Destroy a three story tall rock monster in Washington DC.

Appearance: Tan skin (Like any normal Mexican)

Clothing: Black undershirt with a blue Digital Hazard symbol in the middle of the shirt (Like Guilmons symbol), and midnight blue shorts.

Personality: Sarcastic, Nice, Serious, Playful, Big imagination, Annoying

Always: Always on laptop or reading or annoying somebody.

**Well that's it! What are you waiting for join in theirs only 15 slots left witch means four people in each team and the 16****h**** person is the host!**


	2. Soda equals War

_I do not own digimon _

_RED DORM_

David was rolling a cart and on the cart there were can sodas. He then ended up at the red dorm and pushed the cart in. In red dorm there were four people. Landon the twisted teen was on his laptop gathering black mail on everybody. And on the floor Alexis drawing a picture of her puppy like Houndoom who was sleeping. Tai Kamiya and Marcus Daimon were arm wrestling.

"Hey guys "David said. "The host gave me some sodas to pass around."

"SODA?!" Marcus said happily and got distracted from his match and Tai took the advantage of a distracted guy and beat him.

"UGH!!" Marcus said grunted madly because he lost "I was winning!"

"Not my fault I'm better than you." Tai said.

"Landon, Tai, Marcus want some soda?" asked Alexis getting up to get the team soda and opening hers.

"Get me some Pepsi." Marcus said.

"Give me some Coke." Tai said.

"Get two extra two more people are coming" David said.

"Kay." Alexis said. Then she threw two sodas at Marcus. "Here give one to Tai."

"Hey Landon got ya a sod-AGH!" Alexis tripping on the very pencil she was using to draw. Her opened soda flew up in the air and spilling soda on his laptops keyboard.

"I'm so sorry!" Alexis said.

"Its okay, my laptop keyboard is water proof so idiots like you won't mess it up." Landon said typing in lighting speed and finished team Red, Blue, Yellow blackmail and now was finding blackmail on the Grey team. "Where's my soda?" They both looked up and saw his soda falling down and it smashed on his laptops screen and making glass fly then the soda pushed down on the screen and it cause the laptop to fly out of Landon's hands and land near Houndoom. Houndoom scared because he was awakening from his slumber did a Flamethrower attack and burned the laptop.

"Um is there any chance it was fire and breakable proof." Alexis asked nervously. Landon was still for a while and all of the sudden he took out his Socom-K Sniper Rifle and started to shoot at her. Alexis being quick jumped backwards and while jumping backwards she took out her two Colt Guns and was shooting back and said "BRING IT ON!" Then Tai and Marcus hid under a bed that was against a wall trying not to get shoot.

"Wait shouldn't we be fighting?" Tai asked. "You know like are partners are?"

"How should I know?" Marcus said. "Soda?"

"Yeah thanks." Tai said getting the soda. Now Alexis and Landon were running on the wall opposite of each other shooting each other. Then the door opened and revealed a teen girl with dark brown hair and a Japanese shirt with blue torn pants came in. And behind her as Ken Ichijouji. Landon and Alexis were still battling each other on the wall. Landon seeing that he was going to fall thanks to the girl jumped forward shooting and took Alexis by surprise and a bullet missed her by 1 centimeter. She jumped forward and put her guns in front of her shooting at Landon and ladon did the same thing with the riffle and they fired at each really close to each other_ ala Matri_x. The girl being smart slid at the bed with Ken like baseball players do be safe.

"Hi…so what's happening?" the girl said under the bed.

"You don't want to know…oh hi Ken." Tai said. "So you two David said who were coming…Soda?"

"I'm good." Ken said.

"Sure!" the girl said grinning.

"NO LADY DREAM CHAN!! YOU'LL GET HYPER!" Ken said spilling her soda before it touched her lips and made the floor slippery while Alexis and Landon were firing at each other.

"Awwwwww." Said Lady Dream Chan.

"I am wondering what's happening in the other dorms." Marcus asked.

_BLUE DORM_

"See ya later Emily." David said giving Emily her soda and then leavening and then closing the dorm's door. "Try to take care of Kudamon! And try not kill him."

"Ha ha." Emily said sarcastically while the Kudamon was suffocating while Emily was trying to caress it.

_Knock knock. _"Come in." Emily said. A teen aged guy came in and had green eyes.

"Hey Emily no roommates either?" Jack from team Yellow asked.

"Na, want to check out what the other dorms are doing?" Emily said getting up leavening Kudamon alone as it thought _Thank you God!_

"Sure!" Jack said. "Where's your partner?"

"He's coming but he sent Kudamon so I don't have to alone…wait you don't have one either."

"Yeah somebody pick my idea for my partner before I did so I'm waiting for a new one."

"Ah." Emily said.

_GREY DORM_

David pulled in the soda cart and there were 40 sodas left and they were all grape. Ronald was trying to play the guitar. Slicer the Grovyle was playing with Ronald's hamster, Soundwave, and Takuya, the card game 21 and Slicer and Takuya were losing all their money to the hamster.

"Hey where's Joe?" David asked Ronald who was trying to play the guitar without luck.

"He heard gun shots from team Red." Ronald said "And now he is in the closet."

"Come on Joe get out of their buddy!" Takuya said and got back to his game and his hand lost 20 dollars to Soundwave. "DAM IT!"

"All right!" Joe as he came out of the closet.

"Coming out of the closet? Is about time!" David said while on his 10th soda and pretty much hyper.

"HA! HA! HA!" Takuya and Ronald laugh higher than usual because they were hyper from their 10th soda.

"Ha ha very funny." Joe said sarcastically.

"Come on Joe have a soda!" Takuya said.

"Alright!" Joe said. Then taking one sip he automatically became hyper.

"It's like he never had sugar in his whole live." Ronald said in awe.

"Hey Ronald can I see you're guitar?" David asked.

"Sure." Ronald said as he passed his guitar. Then David started to play a rock beat then began to sing.

"Riding down the highway. Going to a show. Stomping on the byway. Playing rock and roll. Getting wild! Getting stoned! Getting beated! Bone to bone! Getting had! Getting hooked! And tell you folk it's harder than it looks. It's a long way if you wanna rock and rock and roll I said it's a…"

"Freaking show off." Ronald murmured.

"Fine I'll play something less show of e." David said playing something soft.

"Yeah…A used pink bath robe…a rare snow globe." David began and Ronald interrupted.

"A Smurfs TV tray." Ronald said.

"What I bought on eBay." Both.

"My house…is filled with this crap." Takuya said joining in.

"Shows up in bubble wrap." Joe said.

"Most every day. What I bought on eBay!" All.

_RED DORM_

Emily and Jack opened the door and saw Landon and Alexi's battle was raging on.

"Holly shit!" Jack said as a bullet missed him by a couple of centimeters. Emily and Jack were leaning on the wall.

"Slide to the bed!" Lady Dream Chan shouted.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY!?" Emily exclaimed.

"She is." Ken said answering for her. Lady Dream Chan glared at him.

"Um we'll come back we're going to see what grey team are doing hope fully something fun." Jack said.

"This is fun especially since I'm next to Ken!" Lady Dream Chan said. On her left was Ken and on Ken's right was her. Then everybody did an anime sweat drop including Landon and Alexis stopped to for a while to sweat drop then they continued their warfare shooting at each other like the people in the Matrix do.

"Tai want to trade?" Ken asked Tai who was on his left.

"But Kenny!! I'm scared!" Lady Dream Chan said before she hugged him and squeezed the air out of him.

"Save…me…" Ken verily choked out.

"Come on Jack let's see what Grey team is doing." Emily said.

_GREY DORM_

Emily and Jack just got to the door and opened it

"Gonna buy a slightly damaged golf bag!" Joe sang.

"Gonna buy some Beanie Babies, new with tag!" Ronald sang.

"From some guy I never met in Norway!"Takuya followed.

"Found him on eBay!" everybody sang.

"God…their drunk!" Emily said in disgust but little they did know they know there were only high on sugar on soda

_BLUE DORM_

"Kuda! I'm back!" Emily said. Kudamon thought _Good God help me!_

"I remember there's a swimming pool! Let see if everyone is done in what they're doing so we can all go." Jack said before Emily got the digimon.

"Kay. See yaw latter Kuda!" Emily said. Kudamon thought _Burn!_

_RED DORM_

Landon and Alexis were panting of how tired they were of jumping, flipping, and running from killing each other. They were leaning on the opposite wall from each other and panting. Then they raised their guns and they only herd a click and a bullet didn't come out. They were out of ammo. Then Landon raised his sniper and was going to pistol whip her. Then Alexis to raised her Colton's and prepared to beat him up! As they charged to each other they failed to notice the soda Ken spilled. When they did notice it was too late because they were sliding forward and eventually the slid to each other and they got knocked out by ramming into each other and then they fell! Ken, Tai, Marcus, and Lady Dream Chan crawled out of the bed. Once they got up Lady Dream Chan got a funny idea as she had an evil grin.

"Hey Ken push Alexis next to Landon." Lady said.

"Kay." Ken said as he lined the KO'd bodies next to each other.

"Thanks now please move." Lady said as she moved some hands, legs, and heads. Now it looked like Landon had his hand over Alexi's waist and Alexis looks like put her foot over Landon's body and she put their faces against to each and their lips were touching as if they were kissing.

"Open their mouths!" Tai suggested.

"Great idea!" Lady said before she opened their mouths and looked like they were frenching.

"Hey guys! Wanna go swim?" Emily asked. "Want happened to them?"

"Nothing."Lady said innocently. "Let's go swimming!"

_GREY DORM_

"You guys are done singing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…ah! My head hurts!" David said while everyone was on their bed clutching their head.

"That what you get for getting drunk! That's why you were singing that stupid song?" Jack asked again.

"NO!! We were high on sugar and we were hyper!" Joe said.

"KEEP IT DOWN MAN!" Ronald yelled.

"Anyways wana go to the pool?" Jack asked.

"Sure we'll come in 5 minutes." David said.

_THE POOL_

Everybody was having fun in the Olympic sized pool. There were water slides. There was diving board up to 10 stories high. And swim races. Everybody was having a blast! Lady Dream Chan told her prank to everybody. None of them couldn't wait for Alexis and Landon to wake up!

_RED DORM_

Alexis P.O.V

"Ugh! What happened?" I thought. My eyes weren't open yet but I felt my mouth open and something was on my waist! And my leg was on something! I opened my eyes to see Landon. He had his hand on my waist and my leg on his body and it looked like we were frenching! EW!! Then he opened his eyes he started to tremble like I was and he took his hand off me and I took my foot of him we started to drag ourselves to wall opposite of each other and we leaned on it and when we were up we screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_THE POOL_

When everybody heard the scream and they started to crack up except two people and they were Jack and Emily.

"-Sigh- are we the only normal people who are normal in this place?" Emily asked Jack. Jack just shrugged.

**Whoa this place is crazy! Well now in Red team there is one more space. In Yellow and Blue three more spaces and in Grey two more spaces. The eBay song belongs to Weird Al and It's a long way if you want to rock and roll belongs to AC/DC.**


	3. Teams fight each other

_I do not own Digimon_

_RED DORM_

Well everything was back to normal in this dorm. The bullet holes where filled with cement and then painted on. Landon ordered another laptop and his memory chip of his computer is still okay and was outside on a hammock eating hot chetos while Tai try to get some but he got pistol wiped with Landon's sniper rifle. Alexis and Marcus played keep away with Houndoom with his favorite ball and next to them was Lady Dream Chan was hugging Ken...poor guy. Then out of nowhere came out a guy with a brown vest with no sleeveless and had built and had a small Mohawk with sideburns and a goatee was running and next to him was Rika and a Machop. Then he stopped near the door and fell down…then immediately got up.

"Um who are you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm ya new roommate, my name Shawn." Shawn said. "This is Machop and Rika."

"Great another (bleep)ing retarded roommate!" Landon said.

"Great a nerdy computer geek who thinks he's (bleep)ing asome." Shawn said.

"You wanna go bicth?" Landon said getting his sniper.

"Gladly." Said Shawn taking out his Ak-47

"Whoa we don't need a big battle right now." Lady Dream Chan said not taking her eyes off Rosy.

"Yeah a wanna be wrestler isn't worth my time." Landon said getting on his hammock.

"Time to relax." Said Shawn before he began to spar with Machop to practice his karate skills.

_BLUE DORM_

Emily and her new roommate Natalie where outside. Emily was on a hammock a hammock she "borrowed" from Landon while Natalie was listing to America Idiot by Green Day and singing it while reading the book Twightlight(Natalie's person don't know if you like it but I LOVE Green Day.) And Matt, Natalie partner stood his distance from her because she was crazy and Emily's partner Captain Rentarou was acting like a body guard for them but Kudamon wanted Emily to die for his suffocation.

"Don't want to be an American idiot don't want to nation ruled by the media…" Natalie was singing.

"You are an American idiot." Said Emily.

"What?" Natalie asked as she tooked of her ear phones.

"Nothing…" Emily said.

Then all of the sudden a teen in a dominos pizza uniform comes up with a pizza box.

"Who ordered a pepperoni pizza?" The teen asked the girls.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to bring my friggin pizza?" Natalie asked pissed.

"Um… thirty minutes?" the teen asked nervously.

"THIRTY MINUTES AND ONE SECOND YOU MADE WAIT A SECOND!" Natalie said getting a baseball bat and started to chase the guy to his car.

_GREY DORM_

The grey team was also outside. Joe, Ronald, Takuya, Slicer the Grovyle, and Soundwave the Hamster were playing 21 and Soundwave was winning eighty dollars a hand for one hundred games which means the losers already lost two hundred dollar each and the hamster has won eight hundred bucks while David was reading Twilight. David herd yelling and yelps and he looked up and saw Natalie chasing the Dominos delivery guy.

"CRAP! They'll never come back if she chases him! And I LOVE Domino's." David thought and got up while yelling "STOPED THAT!"

_RED DORM_

Landon saw David trying stop Natalie and then saw their Twilight books and another copy on the floor in the middle of all the dorms, and for you guy's info the dorms are in a U shape if you look at from the air. Landon left his snack and hammock to have a show for later when David and Natalie came back and Tai got on the hammock and began eating.

_5 MINUTES LATER_

Landon came back and almost killed Tai form messing up his hammock and almost eating all his Hot Chetos and waited for his show.

_NEAR THE DORM'S_

"Why the hell did ya do that for? He won't come back!" David said.

"HE SHOULD OF CAME ERLIAR!" Natalie said. Then they saw the book David quickly came up to it and picked it up and said "How did my book get here?"

"No sorry, see that scratch that's my scratch." Natalie said getting the book out his hand.

"See that coffee stain that's my coffee stain." David said getting the book back.

"It's mine!" Natalie yelled pulling the book back to her.

"NO MINE!" David said pulling the book back. "MINE!" "NO MINE!" Then when both of them where holding the book a blue lightning bolt connected with their eyes just like Sasuke's and Naruto do in competition.

"Here's an idea." David said. Then he did a back flip while holding the book and when he landed he turned around and ran for three seconds…before he smashed himself into a tree.

"Good idea." Natalie said as she got the book and began to walk away.

"NO!" said David jumping forward with his hand opened. Natalie turned around and got smacked in the face with the open hand. Everybody in every dorm saw this shocked as was Natalie.

"Um…sorry?" David said nervously. Natalie did a round house kid to his face and the quickly did an upper cut and send him flying ten feet.

"You bitch!" David said doing a flying side kick and it send her to the tree David crashed to. She got up got close to him and gave him snap kick to the side of his body and then recovering quickly David jabbed at her stomach and made her bend over as she gasped for air while bending over David did an ax kick on the back of her head and she got knocked out.

David then picks up the book but then Natalie got up and did a flying side kick. Then David, after getting kicked drooping the book then getting up, did a sweep kick before the girl landed another punch to face. Natalie got up and punched him but got blocked with outside block then David did a side kick but was blocked with another block. Natalie tried to punch him but her punch was caught by David's open palm then David tried to punch but the same thing happened to his punch.

"You fight well…for a girl." David grunted while the camera was spinning like in the movies where the good and bad guy fist are caught and they struggle to win.

"Thanks." Natalie said trying to win.

"Wait!" said David as he let go and threw up. "Sorry felt a little bit dizzy with the spinning in the camera I kinda felt it."

"Ah." Natalie said then did a left swing kick then a quick right swing and continued the pattern to beat him up. Then David jumped backwards and was standing on his hand bender down on them jumped up and kicked her on her chin and send her flying thirty feet away. They slowly got up because they were very tired of fighting. Then the charged at each other and when close enough they punched each other at the same time at their face. They stood there for a while absorbing the punch then they fell. A while later they got up and they realized something.

"Where's the book?" David asked. Then they saw Lady Dream Chan holding the book.

"Hey what ya doing with my book!" The both fighters yelled at the girl.

"This is mine. See the LDC? That stands for Lady Dream Chan." Said Lady Dream Chan.

"Hey guys I found in Red Teams trash. Are these you're? Whoever threw these away looks like they were eating Hot Chetos." Alexis said before they heard a huge _CRUNCH . _It came from Landon who was eating the snack. Landon realized his mistake when David and Natalie came up to him and pushed him of his hammock.

"Guys I swear I didn't think you'd find out!" Landon said nervously.

"Too bad!" Natalie said pissed off with David for fighting a pointless battle.

"WHOA! There is no way you're going to kill him! Cause I'm going to kill him!" Alexis said pointing her Colton's at them. Natalie and David looked at each other and they nodded. They did a powerful stretch kick that send the guns flying and they tackled her. Alexis dogged David and made David tackle Landon but it didn't matter to David he got Landon's head and smashed to the floor then Landon rolled over and did the same thing to David then David rolled and did the same thing to Landon then Landon rolled and did the same thing, ect. Natalie tackled Alexis and then started to punch her then kneed Alexis stomach. Alexis got up and kneed Natalie and then pulled her hair while slapping her then a cat fight began.

"HEY DON"T DO THAT TO MY ROOMATE!!" Lady Dream Chan said putting her book down as she saw Natalie slapping Alexis. Before Lady got there Emily tackled her "Hey that's between them!" Emily said as her and Lady fought.

"Hey I want to kill the nerd!" Shawn said about to get David but Ronald tackled him. After what seemed a half an hour Ronald was sitting on Shawn (I'm not calling you fat Ronald) and saw the violence and got mad at the violence and said "Stop!" everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Why can't we all get along both cat and mouse, dog and cat, short and tall, fat and skinny, Coke and Pepsi, Verizon and Cingular, husband and wife…sometimes husband and husband, apple and orange, Britney Spears and CPS, a stick and another stick, a fart and a queef, a old guy and a midget, the sperm in the egg! If those things could get along there no be violence! So let's clean up our ways!" Ronald said as everybody cheered. Then all of the sudden Landon had a folding chair and smashed it to his head. Then everybody took out there melee weapon and fought each other.

_FIVE HOURS LATER OUT OF THE HOSPITAL LATER_

Everything was back to normal. Now everybody was watching a movie in a movie theater sized television Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. It was ending then there was the part when Sirius dies and Natalie began to cry.

"Aw don't cry." Lady Dream Chan said "He's probably sitting on the other side of the curtain spinning around singing the twilight zone theme song!" Everybody stares at her.

"What?!" Lady dream Chan asked irrated.


	4. People get hit with base ball bat's

_I do not own Digimon and shortest chap because I'm running out of ideas._

Everybody was at the base ball field. Oh did I mention there's a new guy in the blue team. His name is Junior so don't be surprised when you see him in the story. As I was saying all ten contestants where at the base ball field and Landon from red team and Jack from the yellow team where captains and they were beginning to pick their team mates.

"I pick Natalie" Landon said beginning the teams.

"I pick Emilie" Jack said.

"I pick David" Landon said

"I pick Junior" Jack said.

"I pick Ronald" Landon said.

"I pick Shawn." Jack said.

"I pick Alexis." Landon said

"And I finish with Lady Dream Chan." Jack said.

"LETS PLAY BALL!" the voice of an announcer said.

"Where the (bleep) did that come from?" Landon said confused about the announcer.

"Don't know." Alexis said. Jack's team was first to bat. Jack step on the plate and in Landon's team Landon was pitcher, Natalie was on first base, Ronald was on second, Alexis on third, and David on home as catcher. David did a symbol with his hands and Landon shook his head, then David did a different symbol and Landon nodded. Then Landon did a fast ball and made a strike.

"STRIKE ONE!" the announcer shouted.

"Where the (bleep) is that coming from?" Jack asked.

"What the (bleep)! (Bleep) is my word." Landon said.

"Why because you're never going to do that in your life?" Jack said.

"Ohhhhhhh!!" everybody said except Landon and Jack.

"Why you little bas-" Landon was saying until he got interrupted.

"WHOA! This is a teen rated story dude." David said.

What ever." Landon said. Then when Landon appeared he was going to a fast ball he did a slow ball and made Jack swing too early. Then Landon did another fast ball but Jack put his bat in way and the ball landed four feet away and it counted and Jack went to first and was safe.

"SAFE!" the announcer.

"SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!"Landon said.

"COME SEE ME!" the announcer said challenging him.

"FINE!" Landon said taking his double bladed sword out and charged where the announcer was at. Then people heard cut sound like if a sword was cutting into meat and they also heard a scream then Landon came back with blood over him and on the sword and everybody stared at him scared.

"Did you kill him?" Lady Dream Chan asked nervously.

"Na I cut his sheep for this party of his and he said if I did that he would shut up but I got some blood on me and his scream was a surprise as how I cutted the meat so fast." Landon explained.

_EIGHT INNINGS LATER _

(Didn't want to bore you out with details of the slow game)

Landon was mad. They were losing 10-7 and he needed to inspire his team.

"Okay retards we have to win! Here is the plan! You guys are idiots! You should take the bat when you're running! So you can hit the people who are blocking you so you won't get out! So kick some as!" Landon said. Everybody stared at him then Natalie grinned and said "Kick ass idea!" Everybody except Landon did an anime sweat drop. Nobody listened to Landon and there were two outs and the bases were loaded. Landon was up to the bat then Jack pitched the ball Landon hitted it and was 20 feet away from second baser Lady Dream Chan. Landon ran to first base where Junior was guarding and when he was going to catch the ball Lady threw Landon hit his hand the then hit his stomach with his base ball bat and made him bend over and Landon hit him in the back of his head. Then David ran into home and the score was 10-8. Then Landon ran to second and smacked Lady Dream Chan across the face with the base ball bat. Then Alexis got to home base and made the score 10-9. Landon went to third base where Emilie was at and he used the bat as a spear and he hit her head like if he was stabbing her with a spear. Then Natalie went home and made the score 10-10 before she took Shawn's catcher helmet away as she carried it like a trophy. Then Junior got up and threw the ball at Shawn so he can get Landon out. Landon knew he was going to get out so he threw the base ball bat at Shawn and KO'ed Shawn. Then the score was 10-11 and Landon's team won and everyone cheered!

"What the (bleep)!" Jack said before he got hit with the bat.

"Let's got to Domino's! My treat!" David said as they went to Domino's.

_DOMINO'S_

Landon, Tai, Ronald, Joe, Natalie, Matt, Alexis, Marcus, David, and Takuya went to Domino's.

"Hello I'm…" the waiter began then he saw Natalie. It was the pizza delivery guy she chased in the last chap.

"Um…hi." Natalie said nervously.

"IT"S THE GIRL!!" the waiter/delivery guy.

"THE GIRL?" almost every employee in Domino's gasped. They also have been chased by her with a bat.

"Let's see if she likes being chased!" a random employee said taking out a base ball bat and soon everyone except one employee took a base ball bat and began to chase Natalie outside the establishment.

"Hey don't do that!" David said. "I'm hungry!"

"I'll take your order." A waiter said.

"I'll take one thousand bucks worth of pepperoni." David said taking out a check book and writing on it.

"Wait your name is not Natalie!" Ronald said.

"I "borrowed" it from her before she left." David said handing the waiter the check.

"I won't allow it!" Landon said.

"You care about Natalie?" Alexis asked.

"No I want combo not pepperoni." Landon said.

"How about no." David said.

**What a crazy day! Well now there is one more space in blue, two more in grey, and three more in yellow. Prince of violance singing out!..wait am i king or prince?  
**


	5. The new guy goes to the hospital

_I don't own Digimon…I'm getting tired of saying that! If I did season three would be about the first two seasons kids and for now own I won't repeat it because you guys know that!_

_BLUE DORM_

It was pretty normal in this dorm Junior was showing Agumon his music on his laptop...then taking his laptop away from Agumon when the Digimon thought it was food. Emily was hugging Kudamon and Captain Satsuma was trying to save his Digimon from suffocating from the hug. Natalie was playing poker with Matt and she was losing…by now she lost two hundred dollars. The new guy who was eight years old, Johnny, was standing next to Natalie. Johnny was a mini Landon and Johnny had claws and a tail…wait make it a mini Werewolf and Landon put together.

"Aunt Natalie I got you a gift." Johnny said in a cute little kid's voice.

"What is it?" Natalie said getting up from her game.

"Hairspray…my mommy sells it and it's one of the best in the world." Johnny said handing Natalie the hairspray.

"Smell's minty." Natalie said reading the label. "Alright I'll put some right now" Then Natalie went to her room. And Johnny turned around with an evil grin and chuckled evilly.

_NATALIE'S ROOM AT HER MIRROR_

Natalie was humming while putting the hair spray with her eyes closed then when she opened her eyes she screamed. Matt came in and yelled "What happened!"

"Knock first!" Natalie said.

"Fine." Matt said as he closed the door and he then knocked.

"Come in!" Natalie said.

"What happened?" Matt asked coming in then he saw her hair. "You're hair!"

"I know that little twerp!" Natalie said with her hair colored scrub green. "He knows I hate scrubs green and he hands me a paint bottle and makes me dye my hair like that!" Then she got up and found Johnny playing with the Nintendo Wii control the Wii control version that looks like a numb chuck.

"Hey Nat! It doesn't smell like mint but it looks like mint!" Johnny said. Then Natalie takes away his numb chuck controller and started to spin it and then said "You're so going to get it!"

_AT THE EMERGACING ROOM_

David, Natalie, Alexis, Takuya, and Ronald were at the emergency room waiting on Johnny's condition while David, Alexis, Takuya, and Ronald tried not to laugh at Natalie's hair.

"I haven't felt this bad since the time I beat up Malfoy after the Quidditch match."Natalie said

"That wasn't you that was Harry Potter, George and Fred Weasly in _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_." David said.

"The time I found out Murtagh was my brother and he was working for Galbatorix as the evil rider." Natalie said.

"That was Eragon in _Eldest." _Ronald said.

"The time I said that Maggie was the one who shot me!" Natalie said.

"That was Mr. Burns in _The Simpson's_" Alexis said.

"The time I killed my step father Francis on the unicycle as a clown at Meg's party." Natalie said.

"That was Peter Griffin in _Family guy_." Ronald pointed out.

"The time I was Burning Greymon and I went crazy." Natalie said.

"That was me!" Takuya said.

"The time I destroyed Landon's laptop in chapter two?" Natalie said.

"That was me." Alexis said flatly.

"The time-"Natalie began but got interrupted by David.

"Natalie?" David said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Natalie asked. Then David put another hand on her other shoulder and started to shake her and yelled at her "You're and idiot! You didn't do anything! You were on ITunes, reading, and chasing pizza guys!"

"Fine...what about the time I kicked your ass?" Natalie asked.

"It was draw." David said.

"You know there has been a lot of violence in this story in every chap!" Ronald said.

"Not every chap had violence." Alexis said.

"Name one chapter that had no violence!" Ronald said.

"Um… chapter one?" Alexis said as everybody fell over anime style.

"Hey guys I'm okay!" Johnny said coming out of a door.

"Um…no hard feelings? Natalie asked the eight year old.

"Na…hey David want some ice cream?" Johnny asked taking out a Popsicle.

"Thanks." David said but when he licked the ice cream his toung and he couldn't break free.

"Ha! I froze that ice cream for a year and I verily took it out!" Johnny crackled but stopped when David broke free and some of the skin broke of the tong from the Popsicle and the said "You're so dead."

_OUT OF THE EMERGINCE ROOM AND DYE HAIR BACK TO NORMOL COLER LATER_

_GREY DORM_

Well David was back and was on his laptop watching Nigahiga on YouTube while everybody else was losing to the hamster Soundwave in 21. Then Hamster won again and started to punch in the air and then cards started to fall out. There was a pile on Jacks, Queens, and Kings and another one of aces. Then Takuya and Ronald got up ready to kill the Hamster for cheating then Sound wave struck a cute pose with chibi eyes.

"Must resist cuteness…must resist cuteness." Ronald and Takuya murmured as their eyes twitched.

Ronald sighed and said "All right we won't hurt you."

(Well that explains why Soundwave wins all the time!)

**Well chapter five is over! Now Blue and Red are full! Now you can only pick Grey, who have two spaces left and Yellow who have three spaces left!**


	6. Capture the Flag

All the teams were at a park. It had some areas I'm going to explain. Thereisa pond area it is forty square feet long and one foot shallow. Then another area it is another forty area feet and there a lot of tree's it's a dark area because of the trees. These two areas are one hundred feet apart from each other. Then there are two 10 feet high steep hills and they are about three fourths of a mile apart and in between the other three areas. As I was saying the teams were about to play capture the flag only with there melee weapons! The teams were separated into two teams. The first team had Johnny,Landon, David, Natalie, Alexis, and Ronald with a big flag that was panted white in the background with there faces poorly drawn. The other team had Junior, Cameron, and Lady Dream Chan, Jack, Shawn, and Emily with a big black flag in the back ground and their faces also badly drawn. We just had to pick Alexis to draw the faces. –Sigh... I'm just kidding!

Team White

"So like who is our captain?" Alexis asked. They were on one of the hills were there flag was at and the other teams flag was at the other

"I was thinking of me and Landon being in charge." David said. "I'll be in charge in offence and Landon will be in defense."

"What! I wanna be offence!" Landon argued.

"I'll tell you why I want you in defense." David said then he whispers into Landon's ear.

Landon then said. "Okay…uh hu…alright…WHAT! Well I outha...oh…But I do like Mexican food…Sure…Um? Why...oh that's why…I know that USA stands for United States of America…I know that Ego girl should give her dad some dam waffles! Look I hate Alexi's oatmeal too alright! And I also knowthat Coco Puffs turkey/bird should go to rehab! Why are you telling me this?"

"Wait a minute!" Landon said getting away from David. "So you're telling me that Chad Kruger, Nickelback's lead singer, was caught driving drunk last year!"

"YES! You finally get it!" David said. "Oh the reason why I want you on defense is because of you're Book of Threats." Then that theme song that goes dundundunh you know when the bad guy comes and that sound comes out?

"Oh…I only want Johnny to help me. You up for it minime?" Landon asked.

"Sure." Johnny said. "Can I see the Book of Threats?" Theme song.

"Where is that coming from?" Natalie said herring the dun dun du dunh. Thenshe got an idea then she started to "sing". "Book of Threats, Book Book Book Book Book of of of Thre Threaths Bo Bo Bo Book of Threats!" Then she made it sound like a rap beat and started to dance.

Everybody stared at her and did an anime sweat drop.

"She needs help." David said staring at her.

"Ya think?" Alexis asked David.

"PLAYERS! GET READY TO FIGHT THE CONTEST WILL BENGIN 20 SECONDS!" an announcer said.

"Alright Lexi and Nat go through the forest while me and Ron go through the pond." David said.

"Call me Lexi again I'll rip out you're own intenstents and choke you with  
them." Alexis threathened.

"Fine what ever." David said unfazed of her threath.

"5...4...3...2...1...0! Began!" the anouncer said.

Then Ronald and David went left to the pond then Alexis and Natalie went to the woods in the right.

_POND_

(Kick it Up-Paul Gordon is playing...from the digimon movie soundtrack)

_If We Take Our Time_

Junior was with his Bo staff waiting for anybody waiting for anybody to come to get his teams flag while Cameron(the new guy who hates K9's) and Jack went to get the the other teams flag. Then he saw Ronald and David coming.

"Stop! If you want to get our flag you have to threw me!" Junior said twirling his Bo staff.

_And We Stick Together  
_  
"Ronald keep going I'll hold him off." David said taking out his own his own Bo staff.

"Alright." Ronald said then he rushed to the other teams flag.

_Everything We Do Will Go Our Way  
_  
"Hey where are you going?!" Junior said after Ronald ran pass him then as Junior was going chase him a dirk landed near his foot he turned around and saw David with his Bo staff ready to fight Junior againts Junior Bo staff.

_And If We Try, Now and Forever, No Matter Comes Next, We'll Be Okay._

"Bring it on!" Junior challenged David as they charged each other they spun around there Bo's and they charged to fight each other with there Bo's.

_Let's Kick It Up! Shout Out All The Things We Can Do! Let's Kick It Up! Now There's no Tomorrow! Let's Kick It Up! Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You! Let's Kick It Up! Together_

_Forest_

(Hit Me Up-Gia Farrell is playing)  
_baby baby, juss a lil bit baby baby, juss a lil more baby baby, let me see ya walk to me talk to me held me right  
_  
Lady Dream Chan was with her nunchucks waiting for anybody waiting for anybody to come to get her teams flag while the guys get the other teams flag. Then she saw Alexis and Natalie coming.

_i did cause a commotion i cant help but make a scene i aint looking for something permenant to get at me_

"Stop! If you want to get our flag you have to threw me!" Lady said while spining her nunchucks. Natalie took out hers nunchucks and she noded her head to Alexis said said "Go I'll cover you." Then she charged at Lady then when she got near her she started to hit her with with her weapon but Lady defleacted the blows with her nunchucks.

_if you rock me, u can keep me tell u what its going to be you better step up your game before you can step to me_

Alexis stoped then turned and saw the nunchuck battle and she ran to the Black Teams flag.  
_  
White Teams Flag._

(Nickelback-Savin Me is playing)

_Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' Oh, I reach for you_

Johnny and Landon were waiting for any intruders. Landon had a giant machine gun that you see in war movies. Then all off the sudden they heard a noise behind them. Then came out Jack and Cameron with swords charging. Then Landon gets to his big machine gun an fires...chesse puffs at them.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you_

"Dam it! I have it in lactose intolerant mode." Landon said while he tried to move the dial.. "It's Stuck!"  
_  
Come please I'm callin' And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"They look pretty good." Johnny the werewolf eight year old commented. Then he got a handfull of the food and shoved it in his mouth and he ate it.

_Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Why didn't you tell me you were lactose intolerant?" Landon asked. Then the kid started violently to twitch and flinch on the floor makin a terrible sound.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin' And all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm callin' And all I need from you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

"Dude somebody call 911!" Jack said freaking out, while Cameron dialed the number on his cell. Then Johnny stoped gurgling and he grinned, saying "Got ya!"

Shawn and Cameron turn around and saw Landon reading a threat on his book. They tried to stop Landon but it was to late..

The threat is so evil and unbelivable (Hey that rhymes!) that even if this story was rated M, it would be way to mature. Let's say it sounded like somebody was choking mixed with somebody yelling so nobody could understand except Jack, Cameron, and Landon and then the Black team's members. (Savin Me suddenly stops) Well, that takes care of team Black.

_Black Teams Flag_

Shawn and Emily were waiting for any intruders getting their flag.

"Aw, I hate using swords! I'd rather use my fist!" Shawn complained while holding one of Emily's swords.

"Ah Shadup! All you have to do is to is stand there and look pretty." Emily said.

Shawn grinned and said "So you think I'm pretty." trying to flirt for fun as a joke.

"Get a life!" Emily snapped at him.

Then they saw saw Alexis and and Ronald comming. Alexis threw millions of shiriken and Shawn and Emily can deflect the weapons, which gave Ronald the chance to get the flag and run to the finish White teams terretory to win!Forestsay hey, what it gonna be tonight come hit me up, come hit me up say hey, u comin with me tonight come hit me up, come hit me up say hey, we be running all lights come hit me up, come hit me up i know u feel it cause you checkin my body come hit me up come hit me up

Natalie and Lady were where still fighting with their nunchucks. Then Natalie and Lady jumped of a tree oppisite of each other and they were all of the sudden ten stories high in the air. Lady stricked down with her weapon to Natalie head but Natalie did a arc movement above her head to block the hit and then Natalie hit her across the face and KO'd her then they started to fall down after there short 5 second in the air Natalie, while falling, got a nearby branch and held on to it then she said "That was close." Then the branch broke then she keeped fallin...and braking her fall were branches as we hear a bunch of _OWS!_.

_baby baby, juss a lil bit baby baby, juss a lil more baby baby, let me see ya walk to me talk to me held me right_ (x2)

Pond

_Let's Kick It Up! Shout Out All The Things We Can Do! Let's Kick It Up! Now There's no Tomorrow! Let's Kick It Up! Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You! Let's Kick It Up! Together. Together._

David was batteling Junior with Bo's. Junior struck down but David blocked it then, tried to hit his ribs. Junior blocked it and tried to hit David's head but David did a splits and jabbed Junior in the stomach with the Bo like a spear and made Junior step back. Then Junior came foward and and prepared to hit David in the head. David, still in splits pose, couldn't get up, so he got KO'D Junior, turning around, very happy of his victory. Then he saw Ronald comming with his team's flag. Junior then was in front of Ronald by thirty feet away.  
_  
Let's Kick It Up! Shout Out All The Things We Can Do! Let's Kick It Up! Now There's no Tomorrow! Let's Kick It Up! Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You! Let's Kick It Up! Together. Together._

Ronald knew he wasnt going to make it, so he threw the flag as a spear and it landed in white teams side. The white team won!

_Outside out of the dorms_

David, Takuya, Natalie, Matt, Landon, Tai, Ronald, Joe, Cameron, TK, Emily, Taichou Satsuma Rentarou, Johnny, Keenan, Junior, Agumon, Jack, Alexis, Marcus, Shawn, Rika, Lady, Ken were outside of their dorms.

"I feel like celebrating! Who's up for American Idol?" Natalie asked.

"I AM!" Matt, Ronald and David said.

"Can't! Were going to the mall?" Alexis said asked reffering to her self, Emily, Satsuma, Jack, Lady, Ken, and Marcus. "Come on Rika! It'll be fun!" Alexis had tried to convince Rika to come to the mall for a while now.

"No way! Why do I want to hang out with you losers?" Rika asked. Then Alexis, Emily, Satsuma, Jack, Lady, Ken, and Marcus went to the mall, walking to the bus stop.

"Come on, Rika, it's ours and Tai, Landon, Ronald, Joe, Cameron, TK, Johnny, Keenan, Junior, and Agumon, turn to make today's dinner." Shawn said to his partner.

Then Rika paled and started to join the mall group to go to the mall and said "Guys wait up!"

"Hey Nat, me and Takuya are going to get some stuff first at 711." David said as he went to 711.Kitchen"Does anybody know how to make anything here?" Junior asked outloud.

"No, but it cant be that hard...lets just make some soup." Shawn sugested. Then everybody got to a post and started to work.

Blue Dorm (Idea contributed by BandGeek99)

Natalie sat on the floor in front of the TV with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, staring at the screen.

David threw open the door, panting, with a 711 bag in hand. "I got here as fast as I could!"

"Shuddup, it's on!" Natalie snapped.

As David sat down next to her, Matt (who was watching from his bed) asked, "What are you watching?"

"American Idol! Now shut up!" both hissed.

Matt grabbed a bag of gummie worms from Natalie's bed and began chewing as he watched the show too. She glared at him for stealing her gummies.

"And now... David Archuleta!" Ryan Seacrest announced and Natalie squealed in excitement.

"Oh my Carlisle, he is so cute! And such an amazing voice!" she sighed. "He might be cuter and more musical than Matt!"

Everybody did a anime sweat drop exect Matt. His face turned a deep red andsome black fussy stuff was above his head (you know when somebody gets mad and and there's black smokey stuff over his or her head.)

David shoved one of his cockies cookies in her mouth so he could hear the TV, and Takuya, who had been in the doorway the entire time, pointed at Matt and snickered loudly.

Matt chucked Natalie's favorite Care Bear (her pink Cheer Bear) at Takuya, who caught it right in front of his face.

Since a commercial had just come on, Natalie stood up to get some soda and saw the brunette with the stuffed animal. She slapped Takuya upside the head and took back the bear, saying, "Don't touch my Cheer Bear, you jerk!""But"Natalie cut him off with The Look before settling back down with a root beer and some ice cream and watched the show again.

"What does that Archuleta guy have the I don't?" Matt wondered in his head, frowning as the camera was slowly zooming in. "I'm cute! Dammit, I'm flipping HOT! AND I'm a GREAT singer! I've got to prove to Natalie that I'm better than him!" Then all of the sudden he yelled "Dude! Camera Man, don't zoom in like  
that! I need personal space!"

"Sorry Mr. Ishida...can I have a cockie cookie, David?" the camera man said off camera.

"No, and leave! And David A. is singing!" David said trying to listen to David Archuleta.

"Is it just me or does David look latino?" Matt asked.

"I'm Mexican, smart one!" David muttered.

"I'm talking about the singer, dumb butt!" Matt said.

"Whatever...I keep hearing some thing happened to Davids father... Hey, Nat, what happened to David A.'s father?" David asked.

"Don't know...ah who cares?" Natalie said hugging her Care Bear trying to protec protect it from the evil Takuaya Takuya.

"Hm i I wonder if she'll flip out if i I steal that bear." David thought to  
himself.

Kitchen

Landon and Shawn were outside and their hair was like if somebody pushed it back and they were covered in soup. They were twitching because of the pain caused by the burning soup.

"I cant belive the soup exploded." Landon said.

"I didnt know it was possible." Shawn said.

**Well thats it for this chap! We just need two more in grey and yellow then we can go to the challenge! (punches brick wall) I just need four more sticking stinking people! UGH!! Well this is my question for the next chap what is the team? Kareoky Kareoke or we help Prince Caspian in Narnia to win their war...you guys pick!**


	7. A bunch of stuff happens

**Hello readers. The following chapter may offend BandGeek 99 (Natalie), The Demon Commander of Hell (Landon), Harpy Ana (Ana), or their fans. I got the authors permission to make fun of their pen names. So don't say that I hate them just because there better than me at writing (Which is true they are better than me). I got the idea for this chap while eating popcorn while watching You Don't Mess With the Zohan. I know that's random but true story. Wait why am I saying this? This is pretty random. Anyways before I go off topic (I think I have ADD) here's the chap!**

**Please forgive my rambling.**

**Oh in other news thanks to Harpy Ana I got 50 reviews! And I never have gotten 50 reviews in a story! I know that's week….Oh crap I'm rambling. Well anyways here's the chap for real!**

_GREY DORM_

David, Landon, Natalie and Ana (New to Yellow) were at David's laptop reading some stuff on fan . They were reading a Story called _Weapon Masters Unite. _

"Hey haven't you notice that the characters have the same name like us?" Landon said.

"Oh yeah! The Natalie character is a lot like me!" Natalie said.

"Um...yeah…she is a lot like you…" David said nervously.

"And the Landon character is a lot like me! " Landon said.

"Oh crap…I think they know!" David thought.

"David! Have you been writing what's been happening here so you can have a story!?" Ana accused.

"Um…no…" David lied.

"Oh…I was pretty sure…" Ana said.

"Hey guys have you ever seen Demon Commander of Hell's stories?" David asked as he got on his profile.

"Oh yeah…his stories are great!" Landon said trying to make people to see his stories or something. Then they read _The Author Holidays._

"Heh...that was funny!" David said. "But what kind of name is Demon Commander of Hell?"

"What?!" Landon said surprised at the comment and mad.

"Well for one I mean come on! It so nerdy!" David not knowing the evil writer was there. "And I bet what that's what he is! A big nerd trying to have a cool name." Then Landon left.

"Oh and look at Band Geek 99!" David said to the girls.

"Oh yeah she's great!" Natalie said trying to make herself look better or something. Then they heard sound, like a sniper being loaded from Landon's room.

"Good stories…but what the hell is with name!" David said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natalie said crossly.

"Well band geek?!" Come on like anybody cares if she is a geek to the band!" David said not knowing Band Geek 99 was there. "And Band Geek 99 changed her number of 95 to 99 because she likes this restaurant like who the hell want to here that story!"

"Um excuse me…" Natalie said as she went to get her nun chucks. **Ops wasn't supposed to say that!**

"Hey look at Harpy Ana!" David said to Ana.

"Hey here Yugioh Gx stories are good." Ana said to make herself look better or something.

"Yeah but look at her nerdy name!" David said.

"Um…what?" Ana said pissed.

"Well yeah!" David said not knowing Ana was Harpy Ana. "I mean does she think she's cool just because in the Harpy Lady card from Yugioh instead of putting Lady she put Ana trying to make herself look cool with **HARPY** Ana." Then Ana left.

Then David keeped on reading fan fiction until he got taped on the back.

"Yeah?" David said while he turned around. There he saw Landon with a Sniper, Ana with a Sakuyamon staff, and Natalie with her nun chucks.

"Oh crap…" David said as Natalie spun her nun chucks, Landon pointed at him with his sniper, and Ana raised her staff with the sharp ring thing in the top.

**Readers I have lost the beating up of David because it's too violent but in the background of the black screen you can hear shooting and slashing for 5 minutes…and now where back!**

On the floor there was a bloody David. His face appears that he** g**ot hit in the face and got two purple eyes with nun chucks and that the nun chucks have hit his mouth making it bleed and losing 3 permanent teeth. On his bloody shirt it a appears the ring thing from the staff slashed his shirt and him and there were a lot of deep cuts. And he has been shoot in the right and left foot and arm breaking them.

"So are we cool?" A bloody David said.

"Not yet…" Landon said as he got out his Book of Threats.

David eyes widened and yelled "NOOOOOO!!" as Landon opened a page and began reading while Ana and Natalie put on earplugs.

_1 MONTH LATER_

It is now June. David is back to normal except… Every time he saw a book he'd freak out and try to destroy it. And Landon being a "good" friend pushed him inside a book store every now and then. And that's how David went to jail for disturbing the peace and destruction of property every now and then.

Landon, Ronald, Natalie, Junior, Johnny, Shawn and Ana were at a table. Natalie was going threw her calendar when she saw something.

"Hey guys. I know how to make it up for David! It's his birthday in next two more days. Maybe we can plan him a surprise party!" Natalie said.

"Hey that's a good idea." Landon said. "And I'm great at planning stuff!"

"Yeah right." Ronald said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Landon asked.

"Remember when you tried to rob the bank?" Ronald continued.

_FLASHBACK_

There was a door then Landon came in with Ronald, Shawn, and Johnny in ski mask with guns and Landon yelled "Everybody put your hand up!"

"Landon this is a flower shop." Ronald said.

_Later_

"Alright everybody put your hands up!" Landon said as he came in from another door.

"Landon this is Hair Salon." Shawn said.

_Later_

"Alright everybody put your hands up!" Landon said as he came in from another door.

"Landon this is a Kinder Garden class." Johnny said.

_Later_

"Alright everybody put your hands up!" Landon said as he came in from another door.

"Landon this is a police station." Shawn said.

_Later_

"Alright everybody put your hands up!" Landon said.

"Landon were in jail." Ronald said.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I'll plan it." Landon said. "Don't worry."

"All right as long it doesn't involve robbing." Johnny said.

"...Alright." Landon said as he threw down a backpack. Then a gun and a couple of ski mask came out.

"Look I'll get the drinks. Landon will get the cake. Ana, Shawn, and Johnny will get some burgers and pizza. And Ronald will distract David." Natalie said.

_Next Day_

Landon and Natalie were at a store.

"All right, I'll get some Root Beer, Pepsi, Coke and, Sprite and you go get a cake." Natalie said as she left. Landon then went to the cake. Then when Landon paid the cake a bana peel was in front of him and he tripped and the cake fell and splattered. Then when he got another cake put he got tripped by a little kid. And he kept tripping every time he got a cake…

_PARKING LOT_

Natalie was going to the bus until her bags ripped and the can of sodas rolled away…all 68 cans…she got them separated. Then she spent two hours of getting them. Then when she got them Landon came to.

"So...how did it go?" Natalie asked.

"Well besides wasting 300 dollars on cake it went okay." Landon said.

_NEXT DAY_

It was David's birthday and Shawn was flipping the burgers. Then when he was done Johnny and Landon saw his work.

"What the hell there burned!" Ana and Johnny said in unison.

"Hey I made soup explode so what do you expect?" Shawn said sheepishly.

"Augh!" Ana said as she slapped her face.

_GREY DORM_

Ronald was leaning on the front door of the dorm. And you can here door banging (Not like that you freaking pervs!) Then Natalie came by and saw him and got mad. "Hey I told you to distract David!'

"I am. I looked the door so he can't get out… I wish he stopped hitting the door." Ronald said.

"-Sigh-…what ever." Natalie said as she left.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Ronald was still leaning on the door. Then he got a call. It was Ana.

"Let him go." Ana said.

Then as Ronald opened the door David came out pissed.

"I'll kill you!" David said. Then he chased Ronald. So Ronald ran where the party was at. As they entered the dark room everybody came out yelling "Surprise!"

"Happy birthday David." Ana said coming up to him.

"Thanks guys for the party…but my birthday isn't till September." David said. Then everybody looked at Natalie for the wrong information.

"I had a feeling two days ago wasn't August 30...heh heh." Natalie said nervously while checking her calender as an angry group of people closed on her.

"You made me waste 300 on cake!" Landon said.

"You made us buy pizza and burgers and burned the burgers for nothing!" Shawn, Johnny, and Ana said.

"You made lock David for nothing!" Ronald said. Then they tackled her and beat the living crap out of her.

Then for some reason David joined in.

"Why are you hitting her?" Landon asked.

"It's fun to hit people!" David said as keeped punching.

**Wow that's crazy! I remind you people that this chap isn't for offending. If I did I'm terribly sorry. Two more places in Grey for reliability!**


	8. Wizards, Vampires, Barney

_I don't own Digimon_

_BLUE DORM-10:30 PM_

Junior from blue was outside taking a walk with Agumon. They were talking.

"Hey Agumon?" Junior told his partner.

"Yeah?" Agumon said in return.

"Isn't it funny it has been 8 chapters and we've been hear since chapter 4 and we have never actually had an actual speaking part?" Junior said.

"Now that I think about yeah that's true." Agumon said. "Neither Rika, Takato (Ana's partner), Koji (Jacks partner) Cleo (New to yellow), Koichi (Cleo's partner), Keenan (Johnny partner) and Captain Satsuma."

"Yeah I kicked David's ass 2 chapters ago and I didn't talk and that was an important part!" Junior said again. Then they heard a noise at the bushes near where they were.

"What the hell was that?" Junior asked. Then when they turned to the bush they heard the sound. Then something jumped out! As it came to the partners it took out its claws and raked across Junior's face and he fell down yelling in pain. Then Agumon said "Pepper Breath!" while shooting a ball of fire to the thing and the thing fell down.

"Junior are you okay?" Agumon asked. Junior stood up as he held his cheek.

"Yeah Agumon but I got a nasty slash." Junior said as he took his hand of his cheek showing 4 cuts. "What the hell was that?"

"I knocked it…" Agumon was saying as he turned around and saw the thing glow as it shrunked to a…bat and the bat flew away to the dorms. "…out…"

"I think we're dealing with a vampire…" Junior said. "…and it's going to the dorms. Then they looked at each other and they began to run and yell "VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES! VAMPIRES!"

Then when they reached in the middle of the dorms the cabin people came out…in there sleeping clothes.

"What the F(bleep)ing hell is happening!" Landon said.

"Vampires!" Junior said. "They attacked us! Well…one actually but it's coming here!" Then everybody began to murmur to each other.

"We need a vampire expert!" Natalie said.

"But we don't any vampire experts!" Jack said.

"I was talking about me." Natalie said.

"Just because you're wearing Twilight pajamas doesn't mean you're a vampire expert." Matt said.

Natalie stared at him for a while and said "…Shut up…"

"Anyways I need 3 people to help me." Natalie continued. "A girl from yellow, a chubby guy from grey, and a evil dude from red.

"Pi ck me!" Ana and Cleo said in unison from yellow.

"I pick…Cleo." Natalie said. "Now for they chubby guy from grey..."

"Pick me! " Ronald and David said both equally chubby.

"…David." Natalie said.

"Dam it!" Ronald said as he went to the dorm.

"And for red Landon." Natalie said.

"Do I have to?" Landon said tiredly.

"Fine Shawn." Natalie said.

"I'm kidding!" Landon said.

"Okay both of you" Natalie said. Then the 5 people began to walk as they looked for the vampire. Then half an hour later Natalie saw something. "Hey I found something!"

Then she picked up an empty water bottle, a paper clip, and a piece of string. "Look a empty water bottle, a paper clip, and a piece of string! These are very important things to a vampire!" Then everybody gave her a weird look.

"Natalie…you're…" Shawn was saying until Landon interrupted with a "A F(bleep)en retard"

"Actually I was going to say idiot but that also right." Shawn said. But Natalie put those items in her pocket.

"Okay let's split up! Me, David, and Landon will go this way. And Cleo and Shawn will go this other way." Natalie said as they splited up.

_CLEO'S GROUP_

"Shawn stop breathing on me!" Cleo said annoyed. "It smells!

"Whoa! I use a cherry flavor tooth paste and I brush every day." Shawn said pissed. "And besides I'm in front of you."

"Wait! If you're in front of me then whose behin-"Cleo said while turning around until she saw the vampire. Then Shawn and Cleo began to scream as they ran as the vampire chased them. Then all of the sudden they tripped.

"Well Cleo even though we only knew each other for half a chapter…it was nice knowing ya!" Shawn said.

"Same here." Cleo said.

"STOP!" Natalie said coming out of nowhere "If you hurt them you won't get…" then Natalie showed the paper clip, the empty water bottle, and the piece of string. "...this back!"

"Hey give that back!" the vampire said. "That is very important to a vampire!"

"You gotta be F(bleep)ing S(bleep)ing me." Shawn said.

"Landon, David get him!" Natalie said.

"Okay… _mama_." David said carrying a wooden pike like Landon. (_Mama_ means mom in Spanish)

"You know I can speak Spanish?" Natalie said mad at that comment.

"Sorry…_papa_." David said. (_Papa _means dad in Spanish)

"Take that back!" Natalie said mad getting called a guy.

"GET HIM YOU F(bleep)ing RETARDS!" Cleo said pissed cause the monster was a couple feet away from them.

"Fine..." Landon said. There was a lot of jabbing, whacking, and stabbing but in the end Landon stabs the monster in the hearth with the wooden pike.

"If I'm dying you're coming to!" the vampire with his last power of strength he threw Landon at a tree and his head hits the tree and it makes a sickening _THUD! _Then Shawn comes over to him and says Landon are you okay?! Say something!"

Landon began to stir and said "…Barney…is asome! He loves you he loves we are a happy family! And a kiss to me to you we are a happy family!" Landon sang looking stupid.

**Whoa! Landon has caught Barny amnesia! Now all he can say and like is Barney! What will happen next! Wait till next till next week on the next episode of Weapon Masters Unite! ……. You know what screw that I'll just show right now**

_TWO DAYS LATER_

David, Cleo, Ronald, Junior, Ana, and Natalie were in a round table. They were discussing something very important while Landon skipping singing Barny theme song and hugging people

"Guys we need a new evil guy." David said stating the problem. "With out evil Landon were a bunch of people with weapons who use them for fun instead for something se-"Then all of the sudden Landon hugged and David punched him in the face. "Hug me again you die!"

"B-b-bu-but me and Barny wuve you!" then Landon began to be him bawl and everybody did an anime sweat drop.

"…Ronald give him a him a hug." David whispered.

"F(bleep)k you! You made him cry! Give him a hug!" Ronald whispered.

"Whoever votes for Natalie to hug him say, I!" Ana whispered.

"I!!" Everybody said except Natalie.

"What hell! Why me!?" Natalie said.

"For being a bossy bitch 2 days ago with the vampire! Now hug Landon!" David said. **No offence Band Geek 99!**

So Natalie hugged him and said "Ewwww!" And Landon stopped crying and hugged Natalie back and said "Barny and me wuv you!" Landon said. "Cant….breath!" Natalie gasped. Even thou Landon has the mind of an infant he is still strong…

_5 minutes later_

After the hug Ana was speaking. "So…any idea for new evil person?"

"What about…Shawn?" David asked.

"Naw…what about Alexis?" Natalie said.

"No...How about…" Ronald said as he put his is hand in his pocket and took out his Soundwave his hamster. "…Soundwave?" Then everybody gave him a weird look.

"…Does anybody have a better canedenate?" David asked. Nobody answered so the hamster was the new evil guy.

"You know something?" Junior said. "With that hamster you look like that guy from Kim Possible."

"Yeah…" Natalie said. "…Weird…"

"You know what weirder?" David asked "That Kim Possible movie So the Drama. The initials are STD. So the title is really Kim Possible's STD." Then he began walking then he trips on something and makes him hit a wall then his body land on a bunch of needles…that Sound Wave seted up.

"Agh! This is so painful!" David said while running around with the needles on him the he says "This is more painful than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) dollar (bleep) ! (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) Rosie O'Donald with a (bleep) (bleep)! Michael Jackson (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) with a piece of toast! (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) pencil! And (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) cell phone! (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) President Bush (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)! (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) in a cup!" David as he finished as everybody starred at him wide eyed.

"……I just learned 10 new words today……" Ronald said.

_NEXT DAY_

_GREY DORM_

Soundwave was making a ray gun. Then he was finished then he began to make TV…

_OUTSIDE THE DORMS_

"Sound waveisn't evil… "Ronald.

"Yeah he's pretty dull…" Ana said.

_GREY DORM_

"Squeak Squeak Squeak!" Soundwave said to the TV…he was communicating with the UN threatening them with the ray gun for the world.

"We'll think about it…" the US diplomat said.

_OUTSIDE THE DORMS_

"We need Landon back…" Junior said.

"…Hey! I got it!" Ronald said. "If Landon hitting his head caused this…hitting his head again will bring him back to normal!" Then he picked up a bat and looked for Landon.

"Barny and me wuv you!" Landon said coming out of nowhere and about to hug Ronald. Then Ronald began to hit him! "OW! OW! Barny save me! Save me!" Landon said as Ronald missed his head and hit his leg, arm, and near his "special" place. Then Ronald hit his head.

"Ow..my head…" Landon said. "What the hell ha- OW!" Landon said has he got hit by Ronald still hitting him. "What the F(bleep)k! Stop!" Landon said.

"Oh sorry Landon I tried to get your memory ba-Ow!" Ronald was saying until he got punched by Landon. Then Ronald dropped his bat and Landon picked it up and started to beat him up! "NEVER HIT ME AGAIN!" Landon said. 5 minutes later Landon stopped and Ronald was a bloody mess.

"Ouch… he looks worse than the witch I saw while I went witch hunting England." David said.

_FLASHBACK_

A 16 year old girl back was turned and she was wearing black robes and she had brown hair. Then David taped on her. She turned around and it was…Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series.

"Hello." David said.

"Hello…what can I do for you?" Hermione said.

"Do you what this is?" David asked holding a bottle and had a cross on it.

"Um…no…"Hermione said

"It's holy water." David said then splashing in her face then she began to scream and clutch her face. "Take that! Power of Christ compel you bitch!" he said spraying more on her while she was on the floor rolling around

"Hey what the hell are you doing to my girlfri-Agh!" Ron Weasley said as he came in but then was also splashed with holy water.

"Hey what are you doing with my brother?!" Ginny Weasley said with Harry coming following her.

"Hey what are you doing to my best friend and my first girlfriend who was also my first in bed!?" Harry Potter said.

"Yeah! ...Say What!?" Ginny said as she turned to Harry.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything." Harry said as he paled and said quickly.

"Harry Potter! You will tell me right now you lying bas-Agh!" Ginny was telling Harry until David splashed her with holy water.

"Thanks man I thought she going to chew me ou-Agh!" Harry was saying until he also got sprayed with holy water. Then David got a piece of hair from him and ran

_PREESENT TIME_

"Wait…what does that have to do with anything?" Natalie asked.

"You weren't complaining when I gave you his hair like you asked me" David said.

"Well time to tell Soundwave he's not the evil guy anymore as he got the bat from Landon. Then Ronald smacked Landon in the head with the bat. "NEVER HIT ME WITH A BAT!" Ronald said as to the knocked out Landon.

_GREY DORM_

"Soundwave we have accepted you're terms now you rule the world." The US diplomat said.

"Squeak!" Soundwave said. Translation (Victory is mine!)

"Hey you!" Stewie from Family Guy said. "That's my catch phrase!"

"Hey buddy!" Ronald said coming in with the bat. "You're not the evil guy now! You don't need this anymore!" Ronald said as he destroyed the giant ray gun with the bat. "Hey cool TV! Where keeping this!" Ronald said as he changed the channel and leaving the UN.

_NEW YORK_

"Wow…that young man saved the world!" the US diplomat said.

"We should make this a holiday." The Belgium diplomat said.

"Yeah! And there will be a statue of him also!" the Korean diplomat said.

"And now every June 25 will be called Ronald Day!" the Mexican diplomat said.

_60 YEARS LATER_

An old Ronald is now in a rocking chair on June 25. Then somebody came by and said "Happy Ronald Day!"

"Hmmmmm" Ronald said. "I wonder who this Ronald person is…I bet some b(bleep)ard who did something stupid.

**End of chap! Now I just need two more people in Grey! And should keep making Flashbacks?  
**


	9. David's Cuz

I do not own Digimon

GREY DORM

David was on his dorm listening to his music and watching YouTube videos. Then the phone rang. David answered it.

"Hello?" David asked.

"Hi! My name Maria! I'm looking for my little baby cousin David! Is he there?" Maria said who apparently was David cousin.

"Shit, shit, shit!" David thought. "Not her, that idiot I have for a cuz!" Then he covered his nose changing his voice a little bit. "Ummm no he's not hear…"

"Oh…who is this?" Maria asked

"This is Bobby….ummmm….. Tamoya." David said in the nasally tone.

"Well Bobby ummmm Tamoya tell David I'm coming in half an hour." Maria said while hanging up.

"Oh crap…" David said. "This sucks more than the time I drove a guy into committing suicide."

_FLASHBACK_

David and Junior are in a crowd of watchers while a guy is on a ledge attempts to commit suicide.

"Sir, get off the ledge!" shouted the negotiator with a microphone.

"No!" shouted the jumper, "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to end it all!"

"I'll bet you 20 bucks he chickens out," said David to Junior.

"What?!" asked Junior, "This isn't a game! That's a person on a real ledge who really wants to die."

"Nah! He's bluffing. They always bluff."

"Sir, just calm down. Everything's going to be alright," said the negotiator.

"No! I lost my job, I lost my girlfriend, I lost my home, and I have no friends!" said the jumper, "I don't want to live!"

"Sir, we can help you if you just get down."

"Jump!!" shouted David.

"SHUT UP THE HELL UP!!" shouted the Negotiator.

"Why? He wants to die! Let him jump if he wants to," said David.

"Who said that?" asked the jumper.

"No one important. Just get back in the window," said the negotiator.

"Jump!!" shouted David.

"Stop it!" said the negotiator.

"I wanna leave just jump!" shouted David

"Shut up!" shouted the jumper.

"WUSS!!" David shouted

"David just shut up!" said Junior.

"No watch. I'm gonna get him to come down. If I insult him some more he'll come down here and beat me up," said David, "You never finish what you start! No wonder you lost your job!"

"Who are you?" shouted the jumper.

"Someone with a job, unlike you!" said David, "At least I finish what I started. If I was up there I would've jumped the first second I-"

Then a splat sound could be heard. David looks on all wide eyed.

"You owe me 20 buck," said Junior.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_30 MINUTES LATER_

Everybody was waiting for Maria. Then a bus came and the doors opened to reveal a 17 girl she looked like Julian from Family Guy only with black hair and tan skin.

"Hey baby cuz!" Maria said hugging David. "Hey where's Bill ummmm Tamoya?"

"There's no Bill ummmm Tamoya I made him up." David said.

"Prove it!" Maria said not believing him.

So David covered his nose and said "I'm Bill ummmm Tamoya."

"OH MY GOD! That's amazing!" Maria said. "Do somebody else!" David slapped his head.

"Told you guys she was an idiot guys…guys?" David said as he turned around and saw Landon, Junior, Ronald, Shawn, and Jack checking her out.

"Where can I stay?" Maria said.

"Well…there are two more rooms in Grey you can stay…" David said.

"Ok my baby cuz!" Maria said while pinching his cheeks while everybody was laughing at him.

"Hey don't won't worry dude." Junior said "Where laughing with you not at you."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Landon said while pointing at David.

"For the last time you're just 4 month older than me!" David said to the dumb girl.

"But I'm older than you and I'm the boss of you." Maria said while crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? I'm smarter than you." David said.

"Prove it." Maria said

"What's 2 +2?" David asked.

"………." Maria was blankly staring at him.

"What's 1 +1?" David asked.

"………." Maria was still blankly staring at him.

"What's your name?" David asked.

"………." Maria was blankly staring at him.

"Maria you can't even remember your-"David was saying until he was interrupted.

"Don't tell me! Is it's……Patrick? It's Patrick right?" Maria asked. David slaps his forehead.

"Sometimes I think you're a blond…" David said

"Hey!" Matt Ishida and T.K said offended.

"Hey T.K? Isn't it weird that you're blond, and the stereotype for blond means there stupid, and Kari is a brunette, and the stereotype for brown hair is that they're smart, and you guys date?" Natalie pointed out. "It's like opposet attract!"

"….This is why Matt hates you." T.K. said

"….Shut up TQ." Natalie said.

"Hey! Don't steal my running gag!" Davis said coming out of nowhere. Then everybody left and Landon and David stayed there.

"…….You're cousin is F(bleep)en hot man." Landon said. Then David get's out his Bo staff and started to beat the hell out of him for 5 minutes. Then he saw the bloody mess of Landon and ran the hell out of there! Then he came back and took his wallet.

"5 bucks?" David said while opening the wallet. "Hey a coupon at the evil sore he goes at…20 percent of a Book of Threats! Yeah! Wait it's expired…."

_GREY DORM _

"Hey cuz what ya doing?" David said while coming in to Maria's room.

"I'm watching a great action movie!" Maria said.

"_The Cookie Monster Movie…_what the f(bleep)k!" David said while reading the DVD box.

"Hey, he just entered pro wrestling!" Maria said in her defense

_CUT AWAY_

"John Cena is in a foot lock by…the Cookie Monster?" JR said as he saw the action.

"Almost there…" John Cena said as he tried to get to the rope but was pulled away. "NOOO!!"

"NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!" shouted Cookie Monster.

"If there's two things Cookie Monster loves," said King, "Eating cookies and kicking ass. And I don't see any cookies around."

"Agh!" John Cena said as he taped out.

"Oh my god! The Cookie Monster is the world champion!" JR exclaimed.

"Oh oh! Hold the phone!" King said. "The Undertaker is coming!" The Undertaker got in the ring and choked slammed the muphet and took the belt and ran off!

"The Undertaker just stole the title! Literally!" JR said.

_END CUTAWAY_

"……Really?" David said. "Man all these flashbacks are getting annoying!"

"Hey….who's that?" Maria said pointing at Ronald.

"Oh that's my roommate…sadly." David said.

"Hey!" Ronald said hearing him and their conversation.

"He's kinda cute…" Maria said. The David's eye began to twitch.

"Really! Wanna go out!" Ronald said excitably.

"………… You have very bad taste in men!" David said as he left to the dark night outside.

"HEY!" Ronald said.

"Why the hell are people saying "Hey" a lot?" David yelled from the outside.

_OUTSIDE_

David was walking outside. He was walking until….he heard a noise from a bush.

"Who's there?" David asked. Then as he got closer to the bush there jumped out …bunny.

"Heh heh I was scared of nothing!" chuckled David as he turned around and was face to face to a…vampire.

"Agh!" David said as he got slashed by the monster. Just when it was going to bite him somebody came and shined there flashlight and hit the vampire and for some reason it kinda paralyzed him.

"Who is that? Please let be Edward…or Carslie…or Emmet….or Jasper." Natalie said as she raised the flashlight to see the face of Junior! **Only Twilight fans would understand the Edward Jasper joke.**

"Ugh….take me to a doctor." The bloody mess of David said.

_HOSPITAL_

It was morning and David was at a hospital bed. Junior, Maria, Natalie, Ronald, and Landon were there.

"You okay…" Junior said nervously as David began to stir.

"Yeah I don't blame you..." David said.

"David?" Landon asked David

"Yeah?" David asked.

Then Landon backhanded him then got a chair and broke it on David.

"NEVER HIT ME AGAIN!" Landon said

"Hey baby cuz! I brought you're favorite book!" Maria said giving him the book.

"_The Cat in the Hat…_Maria this **WAS **my favorite book when I was 5." David said handing the book back to her. "But you can have it."

"YAY! But I always get stuck in the first page…" Maria said.

"Junior how did you become a vampire you got slashed not bit." Natalie said.

"I can answer that." The doctor said. "You see when a vampire slashes you become a vampire at night but at day they go back to normal. Kinda like a werewolf. But you're half vampire so David doesn't become one.

"Awwww" David pouted childishly.

"But you'll be out in two more days." The doctor said.

"What do you need David?" Ronald asked.

"Please don't go out with her…not until I get out I need to supervise her because she does stupid things." David said

"Hey I'm not smart but I'm no idiot." Maria said.

"You traded my game boy when we were 5 for lint." David.

"…..Okay…" Maria said.

_TWO DAYS LATER at night_

David just returned and when he was going into his dorm Landon came up to him.

"Hey Maria and Ronald went out yesterday…."Landon said."And there going shopping for a dress for Maria tomorrow.

"What the hell!" David said as he went to his dorm. As Landon stood there he said. "Heh with Ronald out of the way it's all me."

Then as David was walking Junior as vampire came out and when he was about to jump at David to hurt him David said "I'm in no mood right now!" Junior just stood there confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't chew them out I'll just check on them tomorrow…." David thought. So he went to see what everybody else was doing. Then he saw Landon and Cameron wearing boxing gloves. They were boxing and Landon won.

"YEAH! WHAT NOW! UNDEAFEATED CHAMPION!" Landon said. Then all of the sudden came out the Cookie Monster and chokes slams him and Landon on the floor he jumps and lands his elbow on his stomach making Landon gasping for air and then breaks a chair on him.

"ANOTHER UNDEAFEATED CHAMPION IS DEAFEATED!" the Cookie Monster said.

_NEXT DAY AT A CLOTHES SHOP_

"How does this look?" Maria asked.

"To slutty…" Ronald said

"What about this?" Maria asked showing him a dress

"To slutty…" Ronald said

"What about this one?" Maria showing him another one

"To slutty…" Ronald said.

"What the hell is so slutty about it!?" Maria asked.

"I saw Paris Hilton were something that looks like that." Ronald said

"Ewwww." Maria said.

_NEARBY INSIDE A RACK OF CLOSE_

"It's crowded in here!" Natalie complained as her, David, Landon, and Ana were inside.

"Hey shut up I'm trying to listen!" David complained.

"Why don't you just trust Ronald?" Ana asked.

"I do trust him. I don't trust her! She thought that a dog says _moo _a dog says _meow _and the the farmer says _oink!_" David said.

"Why the hell I'm here! I'm leaving." Landon said as Ana and Natalie followed.

"Oh no you're not!" David said as he pulled them back. "You guys owe me big after that incident in Disney Land!"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey lets go wail on the Mickey Mouse guy!" Landon said pointing at the Mickey Mouse guy.

"I don't know…David told us not to do anything stupid while he went to get the car." Natalie said

"Look I'm a year older I don't need to listen to him!" Landon said as he bended over behind Mickey Mouse. Then Ana and Natalie pushed the actor then the Mouse actor falls over Landon. Then they start to kick him.

The scene changes to David driving a rental car. Then he sees Landon, Natalie and Ana being chased by ALL the costumed characters of the park and when they got to the car David speeded off.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"…I haven't done anything that bad since 2 months ago at the store." Natalie said.

_FLASHBACK_

Natalie, David, and Alexis were at super market. Then all of the sudden comes out a little boy and bites Natalie in the leg. "Agh! Son of a Bitch!" Natalie said as she was bleeding. The kid did a bloody grin as his mom came.

"Aw be nice boys will be boys!" the mother said.

"Yeah but sorry won't heal me!" Natalie said. "And to top that off **I'M HIV POSITIVE!**" Everybody in the store became silent especially the mom and the kid. Then as Alexis, Natalie, and David left with their snacks they began to laugh there asses of when they heard the mom scream.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey let's play I spy!" Ana said. "I spy with my eye something…blue."

"Um the blue pants?" David asked.

"No." Ana said.

"The blue sweater?" David asked again.

"No." Ana said.

"EVERY F(bleep)EN PIECE OF CLOTHES BLUE OR HAS BLUE ON IT ON THIS RACK!!" David said pissed

"I know…but witch one?" Ana said.

"Agh!" David said as he tried to strangle her as Landon and Natalie held him back

_AT THE DRESSES_

"That sounded like David yelling." Maria said.

"Oh crap we better leave." Ronald said.

_GREY DORM _

As Ronald and Maria got in the dorm they were awaited by David.

"Hey guys. I saw you guys at the mall." David said.

"Oh shit…" Ronald said. "I bet this is how Dot felt when Yakko found out her secret in Animaniacs."

_CUT AWAY_

At the Warner Brother water tower Dot is playing Halo 3 on the X-Box. Then Yakko comes up to her.

"You know what I always wondered?" Yakko asked

"What?" Dot asked

"I notice that you never wear a shirt." Yakko said.

"…Yeah…" Dot said.

"And that you never where a bra or have boobs." Yakko continued.

"..." Dot just stares at Yakko.

"You're a guy aren't you?" Yakko asked.

_END OF CUT AWAY_

"No I'm cool about but she is a MORON! How can you like a retard?" David asked. "I want somebody to like her for who she is not because she's "hot" I don't know if she is because I can't think like that because that's incest!"

"Hey I'm stupid not deaf…"Maria said.

"Don't worry we decided to be friends." Ronald said.

"Really that's good…" David said then he remembered something. "OH SHIT!" Then he pushed Ronald and a bullet hit where Ronald was at.

"…You were going to kill me weren't you?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah…." David said. The three stared at each other and began to laugh.

"Let's see what's on…" Maria said as she turned on the T.V. Soundwave made last chap.

Then while watching the T.V. the news man was saying "In national news the Cookie Monster is being sued by a guy called Landon for battery and the cookies gave him hyperness that made the muphet to kick ass and now the wrestler/ kids TV show actor is in rehab trying to get off his addiction of cookies."

**End of Chap! I have an announcement to make. I may exaggerated on my cuz stupidity. But to me she's an idiot. When my freind call her hot I punch them.  
**


	10. Landon Targeted Pt 1

**Hey guys! Today's my year aniversity! So here's my chapter!**

_RED DORM_

It was a very busy in all the dorms everybody. Lady Dream Chan was putting her dog Rosy in a dog carrier and packing, while Alexis was putting her Houndoom in a dog carrier and also packing, while the guys, Landon and Shawn, were just packing.

_BLUE DORM_

Natalie was packing and putting her German Shepherd, Kenny, into her dog carrier…or at least trying to. Natalie was trying to push her in but dog was just lamely stood there doing nothing moving her head around like if nothing was happening.

"Come….on…….Kenny….." Natalie grunted as she couldn't move the dog that was not showing any resistance.

"Her name is Kenny huh?" Junior asked while leaning on the wall where his bags were at. "Like you're muse Kenny?"

"Yup!" Natalie said grunting not even moving her dog. "Only the dog is cuter!" Then the camera moves to a window. There is BandGeeks muse, Kenny. She is there at the window with a sad face. Then a tear falls from her eye.

"Oh…Need any help?" Junior asked while Natalie was attaching a leash on Kenny and began to pull the dog.

"Na….I'm….good…." Natalie grunted as the dog was not moving and was on the floor resting

"Sure…" Junior said as he went to help everybody else.

_GREY DORM_

Ronald was packing and putting his hamster in his pocket. Then David came in to his room.

"Hey Ron have you seen my laptop and my Pirates of Caribbean DVD collection?" David asked. "It's going to a long plane ride."

"…….But it's just an hour plane ride to LA….." Ronald pointed out

"……Still I need to know if they're safe." David said as he looked threw around stuff from his room where the door was open. Then the dog Kenny came by with the leash on an attached to the leash was…yup you guessed it…Natalie on the floor and couldn't get up from the dirt road/sidewalk.

"Help me…I'm stuck to the leash!" Natalie said. "And I'm getting dirty!" Then Kenny saw a squirrel. The dog began to chase it and chase it dragged Natalie and the hot dirt/sharp rocks began to hurt her while the dog was running.

"OW! Dam it! This F(bleep)en hurts!" Natalie yelled. Then the squirrel went up the tree, the very same tree from chapter 3, and guess what happens? If you guessed that the dog tried to climb the tree you were right. But every time the dog got on a branch and it made Natalie slam her face into the trunk and made her scream in pain to the tree and made the dog go back down, you were right. After 50 tries the dog gave up and carried her bloody beat up owner back to the dorm.

In David's room Ronald came in.

"Did you hear something?" Ronald asked.

"I kinda sounded like Natalie…but it couldn't…" David said while from the open door we see a bloody Natalie being carried by her dog.

"Hey guys…." Ana said while coming in. "We're leavening to LA in two hours."

"I can't wait for the pet competition!" Ronald said. "I have a feeling me and Soundwave are going to win!"

"Na I think me and Grovyle are going to win. Right Slicer?" David said to his Pokémon.

"Gro!" Slicer said.

_AT THE AIRPORT_

"Hey Landon?" David asked outside the airport after the 5 car minute ride.

"Yeah?" Landon asked.

"Can you buy the plane tickets?" David said as he handed 3,000 dollars.

"Shouldn't the host bought'em a long time ago?" Landon asked confused.

"…..That's what I said but he said if I ever make him look stupid he'd kicked me out of the story." David said.

"Oh…." Landon said as he got in the airport. Then as Landon was about to walk into the building with the others already inside a shady looking sales man came up to him.

"Hello sir." The sales man said. Then he saw Landon Devil Handbook. "I see that you carry a Devil Handbook……. I have a book jacket cover….and this cover will show you're people trying to steal your book will see the scariest think in the world to them." The guy said showing him a black cover. Landon looked closely and he saw the scariest thing known to man…Rosie O'Donnell.

"Agh! Burn it!" Landon said while the guy said took away. "Wow….how much?! Because I only have…" Landon went into his pocket and took out the 3,000 "…3,000 dollars…" The man checks the price tag and sees that it cost 1. He quickly removed it

"Well…….my children will starve but okay." The man said then he ran away.

_SOME WHERE ELSE IN THE AIRPORT_

"David you're pretty lucky in living in Santa Clara." Natalie told David.

"I know…especially since Great America is hear." David said.

"Yeah…but the lines are to long…" Ronald said. "Remember the last time we went?"

_FLASHBACK_

"Well guys we waited an hour but here we are!" David said as he sat down next to Landon as everybody else on The Demon.

"Is it good?" Cleo said behind him.

"…Kinda it just helps me warm up for the other rides." David said as they began to go up. Then when they got to the top they were about to go to the first loop. Then as they were going fast down they reached the loop but as they got to the top of the loop the ride stopped. Now they where upside down in the ride.

"……..We waited." Landon began to say until he got interrupted.

"Don't say it I'm already pissed." David said right next to him.

"………We waited in line." Landon said as he got interrupted again.

"I'll kick your ass if you say it" David said as he began to get a headache of being upside down.

"……..We waited in line for an hour for this?" Landon said.

"Agh!!" David yelled as began to strangle him

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey guys look at this!" Landon said while coming up to them in while putting the jacket cover on his Devil Handbook.

"What is it?" David asked. Then he looked at the cover. "Hmmm looks like Rosie O'Donnell."

"Wait you see her too and you're not scared?" Landon said. Then David took and began to look at it. Then he accidently scratched it.

"Hey sorry Landon, I scathed…it" David said as he saw the scratched part. He saw a button of a shirt. Then he began to scratch the picture even more until he saw the full picture. It was Rosie O'Donnell.

"Landon looks like you got ripped off. The guy lightly put black paint and when people look at it they see threw and they see……." David was saying until he was interrupted by Shawn.

"Agh! Rosie O'Donnell! Kill it Kill it!" Shawn said as he got the picture and threw it in the air. Then while the picture in the air Shawn took out his Ak-47 and blasted the picture

"……Landon how much did it cost?" Johnny asked.

"Three thousand……." Landon said as he saw David getting mad when he heard three thousand. "…dollars."

"Landon was it the same 3,000 I gave you to buy the tickets?" David asked ready to explode.

"…….Yeah." Landon said uneasily.

"You're a f(bleep)en idiot!" David said as everyone else got mad and left. "You're a bigger idiot than Maria when she tries to read!"

_FLASHBACK_

David and Maria are on a couch. David was reading _Eclipse_ and Maria _was_ reading _The Chainsaw Massacre. _

"Hey David…what's this word?" Maria asked.

David looked over her shoulder and said "The."

"…And this one?"

"Chainsaw."

"This one?"

"Massacre."

"This one?"

"Was."

"This one?"

"Born."

"This one?"

"In."

"This one?"

"Texas."

"Oh… Hey David?" Maria asked

"Yeah?" David asked

"Did you know The Chainsaw Massacre was born in Texas?" Maria said while David slapped his forehead.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You're a bigger prick than Flavor Flave when we were learning magic from Chris Angel!" Natalie said.

_FLASHBACK_

**A/N Got idea when I saw that Chris Angel parody on Mad TV **

Flavor Flave and Natalie are listening to Angel teaching them a trick.

"So do you guys understand?" Angel asked.

"Yo I'm going to be like Harry Potter only better cuz I ain't got no scar and I don't fly a broom yo! Flavor Flaaaaaaaaaaave!" Natalie and Chris Angel stare at him for a while.

"Natalie do you want to try?" Angel asked.

"Sure." Natalie said a Chris. Chris got in side those esophagus to be cut in half and Natalie got a hand saw.

"Yo that was the best trick ever!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Knowing you is worse than being married to a female astronaut!" Shawn said as he left.

_CUTAWAY_

"Push! Push!" a doctor said to a female astronaut as her first child came out while her husband was worried about the baby and her. Then the baby came out.

"Congratulations! It's a…augh!" the doctor said as it eating by the baby which was an alien. Then the husband began to stomp on it until it died. The man then stared at his wife the astronaut.

"Look…I was feeling a little bit lonely in space and when I went to Mars….…." The wife began.

_END OF CUTAWAY_

"You're being a bigger prick then the time when we went to the Price is Right!" Alexis said

_FLASHBACK_

"Alright now we'll be biding how much a toaster will cost." The host said whose name I keep forgetting. "We'll start with you Natalie."

"Um……6.40" Natalie said.

"Landon?" the host

"7.80." Landon said.

"Alexis?" the host said.

"Wait what was the last one?" Alexis asked

"7.80." the host said

"7.81." Alexis said

"…..F(bleep)k you." Landon said mad.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wait a minute…" Landon said. "You were being the prick!"

"…….Whatever." Alexis said as she left. Then everybody else left except Landon's partner Tai.

"You're not mad me…right?" Landon asked.

"You use to be cool." Tai said as he left his partner.

**Now Landon's hated by everybody! What will he do? Just wait! …..for one second.**

_NEXT DAY_

Landon was walking. Then somebody taped from behind. Landon turned around and met a fist to his face by Shawn. Landon stumbled backwards and he turned around then his face crashed into the tree and made a hole and he got stuck. Inside the tree we see Landon's head and the Keebler elves. You know those commercials of the little elves with the funny hats and those cookies that have chocolate on them? Those where those elves.

"Alright we sneak through hear and kill the Rice Crispy Elves!" the elf with red and white hat with the green coat said. Then the elves saw Landon. "You tell them we'll kill you"

From the outside Shawn and Johnny were plotting.

"Alright what should we use?" Shawn said while holding a cow prodel and a bat "Prodel or bat?"

"Let's use the prodel!" Johnny said as he burned Landon behind.

_LATER_

Landon was murmuring and sitting down alone. Then David and Natalie sat next to him.

"Aren't you guys mad at me?" Landon asked them.

"We where…but we got a letter today. It turns out our pets were rejected from the contest…so it didn't really matter…" David said. "Is it true that Johnny burned you?"

"Yeah…" Landon said. "It was bigger injustice since what happened to Felix the Cat."

_CUTAWAY_

Felix is on a street trying to hail a cab, but is speeds past him. Then a couple feet away it stops for Garfield and drives off.

"It's because I'm black, isn't it?"Felix said.

_END OF CUTAWAY_

"I…just have to win everybody respect again…" Landon said.

"I know you can do it you're a smart guy." Natalie said while getting up. "Like me when I made that time machine."

_FLASHBACK_

Natalie is inside a car that it looks exactly like the car from Back to the Future inside an empty parking lot.

"Alright time to see how 50 years ago looked like!" Natalie said while moving some levers then she sped to off to…….a building. Then she stepped out of the smoky car. Then all of the sudden the front of the car went into flames…and the people inside too. All of them came out on fire rolling around and running around on fire.

"Wow…" Natalie said. "In 1958 everybody was on fire…I never that."

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

_NEXT MORNING IN GREY DORM_

"Hey have you guys seen…what the hell?" Alexis said as she saw in David's room Natalie beating the hell out of David with a baseball bat.

"Why are you hitting him?" Alexis said.

"He took my Cheer Bear!" Natalie said while showing her the pink Care Bear.

"……..Cary on." Alexis said as she left poor David to a beating. In an hour everybody was searching for Landon except Johnny.

"Johnny…why aren't you looking?" Ana said.

"Because…" Johnny began until he saw…Maria and then he wagged his tail and panted.

"Maria…what are you doing here?" David asked.

"I heard Landon disappear so I brought you something." Maria said while showing him a stuffed panda.

"Maria I haven't slept with a stuffed animal since I was 5…" David said while staring at the panda then in a small voice he said "Is…that Jack?" he said with left eye twitching.

"Yup! I hid him from you when you when we were 5 so one day when you lost a friend or Lucky died this will cheer you…" Maria was saying until David's eye glowed red to killing. "…up…"

**A/N Lucky is my real pet**

"You mean you hid my bear when I was 5!?" David said now yelling.

"Ouch…I knew it was a bad time… I mean Landon sucks…" Maria said.

"Hey he doesn't suck!" David said."You suck! He's smarter than you! Sure his plans for world domination always fail! Sure he was stupid for buying the picture! Sure he's a prick to us all the time! Sure…Okay now I'm making look bad…"

"I never like the people you hanged out with…" Maria said.

"As long as were telling our secrets let me tell my secrets I need to tell you one! Remember that you stopped wetting the bed wetting till you were 8 and that you lived with me when you were 5 till you were 9 because you wanted to be in my school with me before you're parents moved to Santa Clara because they like our schools better?"

"Yeah…" Maria said

"Actually…you stopped bed wetting when you were 6." David said.

"You mean…you pored warm water in my bed for two years?" Maria said flabbergasted.

"Yeah…let's go with that…" David said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria said.

"Well…it wasn't water…" David said. Maria just stared at him until she realized what "liquid" he used.

"Oh my god!" Maria said while gagging.

**A/N Actually I never did that… but I did use warm water for two years :)**

"…You know what…I'm going to help you guys!" Maria said while taking out a compass. "With my magic compass! Point me to Landon" And the compass as always…points north. "To Landon!" she said as she walked.

"…….. We're never going to see her again are we?" Natalie said.

"What you think?" David said, and then he points at Shawn and Johnny "This all your fault!

"That you're cuz was born an idiot?" Shawn said

"No! But…….she wasn't born an idiot………she was pretty smart……" David said.

_FLASHBACK_

A 13 year old Maria was in a lab mixing chemicals until she held one up in triumph.

"I have the cure for cancer! "She exclaimed then the other chemicals begin to affect her brain and lower her IQ dramatically. She shook her head and now was stupid Maria. Then she saw water she put on stove to make coffee.

"Yay! Water!" She said but when she dranked it, it burned her mouth

"OW! Mom the water is being mean to me!" Maria said in Spanish which is a surprise she remembers.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sorry man…" Shawn said "I haven't been that mad since the time I froze my nuts."

_FLASHBACK_

The squirrel from Ice Age, Scratch…or is it Scrap?, climbed mountain when he got to some nuts that were in the ice stuck. Then he began to pull the nut to try to take out. Then a bundled up for snow Shawn came out on top of the mountain as the saber tooth squirrel tried to take it out from the side.

"No! Those are my nuts!" Shawn yelled. "Hey stop it! Those are my nuts!" Then he takes a shot gun "Alright now scram!" Then the squirrel attacks him and kicks his ass. Now Scrap has the gun. "You can have them…….." Shawn said.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Then again……..animals have hated me when I went with my old roommate went to Arizona." Shawn said. 

_FLASHBACK_

There is a dessert and a road. Road Runner runs up a does is trademark beep sound…before he got ran over by a car. Inside the car were Shawn as the driver and Wild Coyote as passenger.

"Oh shit! Did I hit that thing?" Shawn said still driving.

"Naw he's okay." Coyote said.

"He looks pretty hurt…" Shawn said looking at the review mirror.

"Naw I'm sure he's fine" Coyote said calmly.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"He was asome! Like the time we went to…" Shawn was saying until Ana interrupted him.

"Hey let somebody else have a funny flashback!" Ana said.

"Sorry…" Shawn said.

"No……..you're sorry." Ana said.

"Wait I said that…" Shawn said

"What is what that you said?" Ana said now playing games.

"I said that's what I said!"

"What is what what that you said?" Ana said smiling clearly enjoying this.

"Agh you die bitch!" Shawn said as their partners, Takato and Rika held him back. But when Ana heard the B word she went from Harmony to Chaos…and Chaos means she was meaner than Megidramon… She moved so quick and fast that Takato and Rika couldn't dodge this… She took out her Sakuyamon staff and made a large arc swing that Shawn, Rika, and Takato were on the floor. Rika got up…just to meet the staff in her face. Ana was going crazy now beating Rika.

"Hey that's enough!" Takato said while taking out his Lemon's sword.

"Leomon's sword?" everybody exclaimed

Takato did an anime sweat drop and yelled at Ana "I told you this was a stupid idea!" to only get her madder.

"My ideas aren't stupid!" she said as she stabbed forward with her Gallentmon's Cresent Mode Sword as Takato jumped backwards. While jumping backwards he saw the tree. He stretched out his feet to meet the trunk. Then he jumped forward. Now 15 feet in the air he striked down, flying down with his sword. Ana held her sword high to shield herself as Takato landed as their swords connected. Takato stepped back swung at his right side which means it was going at Ana's left side. Ana surprised by this, stabbed the sword into the ground and Takato's sword was blocked. Ana took out her sword and sent to dirt to Takato's eyes. But Takato still fought.

Takato then slashed down but Ana did something that almost killed him. As Takato slashed down Ana did an arc from the left to the right. As Ana's sword went up it deflected Takato's sword she brought to the floor. Now Ana trapped Takato's sword. Takato tried to lift his sword. Ana took an advantage. With the power of her sword and Takato's trying to lift his sword, the two swords went to Takato's neck. But Takato jumped backwards, and saved himself……..but got 5 centimeters of sword from Ana on his cheek. Takato dragged himself away as Ana beat the hell out of Shawn.

"You know what I hate about this the most?" Takato asked Rika while he held his cheek.

"What Goggle Head?" Rika asked.

"That those are our weapons when we biomerge." Takato said.

Rika did an anime sweatdroped . "Don't you just hate irony?"

"I bet this is how Crash Dingo felt when he found out that he wasn't popular anymore." Takato said.

_CUTAWAY_

"Yeah, I'm so popular!" Dingo said cheering in his room as his manager came in.

"Um…Dingo…" said Dingo's manager said. "It's 2008………..and everybody has forgotten you…"

"What?" Dingo said.

"I mean yeah………only 20 and up and teens who have good memory remember you……." The manager said.

"But I just told Mario that I'll be Sony's best mascot by now!" Dingo said freaking out.

"……..Dingo that commercial was out like……10 years ago man……." The manger said

"But……..it feels like it has been a week……" Dingo said.

"No, it has been 10 years Mario is very popular." The manager "He has like 5 games on the Nintendo DS, Another 20 in the 64 system, and like 10 games on the Wii, and not to mention like 50 games on the Game Boy."

**A/N I' m guessing how many games**

"What the hell is a DS and a Wii!?" Dingo said

"………….Hey……..it kinda smells like pot." The manager said sniffing.

"No it doesn't." Dingo said as he pushed a little bag of weed under his bed with his foot.

_END OF CUTAWAY_

"Hey I'm the first fictional character in the story to have a flashback or cutaway!" Takato said.

Alexis now stared at Johnny. "Now what were you saying?"

"Look this is what I saw." Johnny said. "As I hid Natalie's Care Bear in David's bed…"

"WHAT!?" David and Natalie said pissed.

"…I saw Landon leave." Johnny said.

"We have to look for him!" Cleo said.

"Let's split up." Natalie said while pointing to beyond. Everybody just stared at her

"………Um……..why did you do that?" David asked.

"Because anime characters do it all the time…………and since I'm in anime form I might as well do that pose……." Natalie said

"…Just because we do that doesn't mean you should do that." Takuya said.

"That's a pretty stupid pose though." Matt said.

"……..Lets just split up…….." Natalie said as she walked away embarrassed.

_AT A RESTORANST_

"Yeah were looking for a friend…he's Korean…" Ronald said showing a picture of Landon to a Korean man.

"I'm sorry about you're lose………but this is a CHINNESE restaurant….you're at Panda express" The "Korean" man said.

"Oh…Guys why the hell did we come here for!" Ronald said to Junior and David who were eating.

"What…I LOVE Chinese food." David said as he stuffed himself with Orange Chicken. "And besides it's racist just assuming that asking his same people if they have seen them………I think….."

"Yeah we only wanted some food." Junior said

"What's my fortune…" David and Junior said in unison said as they opened the cookies.

"You will receive the same fortune as the person in front of you." Junior and David read in unison

"This fortune sucks!" David said as they left. Outside Ronald took out a metal detector. Five minutes later Junior asked Ronald "Why do you have a metal detector were looking for flesh and bone."

"Well…I think its evil detector……" Ronald said

"Why?" David asked.

"Well there was that time at the beach…….." Ronald said

_FLASHBACK_

Ronald is with his metal detector on the beach until it beeps indicating a metal object underneath. As he digs…Megaton comes out trying to blast him while coming out of Ronald's hole.

"Destroy all humans! Destroy all humans!" Megaton said while shooting at Ronald while chasing him

"Agh!!" Ronald said running away.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that time in that island…" Ronald said.

_FLASHBACK_

Ronald was with his metal detector. Then it starts to beep. He digs were the spot is at. Then he takes out a chest. He picks the lock and opens it. There is a hearth.

"A hearth?..." Ronald asked himself until he heard a gun loading. He looked up. He saw Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, and James Norrington pointing there pistols at him. "Agh crap………"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**A/N Have to see Transformers 2007 Movie and Pirates of the Caribbean 2 (Witch in my opinion is the worst of the 3) to understand jokes.**

Then David's phone began to ring and began to play "Just Feel Better" by Santana Feat Steven Tyler. He checked his phone it was Maria. He opened his phone.

"Maria are you lost…….because I won't look for you." David said.

"David I found Landon…he's at Great America……I think he's going to jump!" Maria said.

"Oh shit…..if you're actually thinking something must be bad……." David said.

"Hey! Take that back!" Maria said before David closed his phone.

"Junior call everybody else…we have to go to Great America…" David said.

"Okay…." Junior said as he opened his phone

_GREAT AMERCA_

Everybody was racing at the entrance there they saw Landon on the top part of the entrance.

"Landon don't jump!" Johnny yelled. "That means I have to hang out with Kane again."

_FLASHBACK_

Johnny and Kane, the RAW wrestler, are playing chess.

"King me," Kane said.

"We're playing chess." Johnny said

"4 in a row!" Kane exclaimed

"We're playing CHESS!" Johnny now pissed

"Go fish?" Kane said confused

"WE'RE PLAYING CHESS!!" Johnny said now mad

Kane then rips the board game in half and stomps on the pieces.

"THERE!! NOW NO ONE IS PLAYING CHESS!" he shouts, "……..You wanna play connect four?"

"No!" Johnny said while getting up.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It's okay guys…" Landon said while getting of the ledge. "I had a conversation with the owner and now everything is free! And the best part is that we are the only ones to go in…….no one was allowed!"

"Really?" Shawn.

"Yup!" Landon said with a bloody grin. Everybody cheered and they rushed in.

"This is going to be cooler than that South Park and Family Guy Crossover I saw the other day!" David said while being checked for metal items

FLASHBACK

David is on a couch watching the TV. Then the TV announcer said "Now back to South Part meets Family Guy!"

"Kick the Baby!" Kyle from South Park said running to Stewie.

"What the deuce?" Stewie said while turning around just to get kicked and now he was flying! "Agh!!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You're right!" Natalie said behind him "It's going to be as cool as Panic at Disco!"

_FLASHBACK_

"Agh!" Natalie yelled while trashing a disco. She was running with her nun chucks breaking everything panicking and throwing explosives

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**A/N: I bet you guys thought I was talking about the band**

Hours later they went on Vertigo, The Survivor Ride, Fire Fall, and The Demon and everything else. Now everybody was on Drop Zone

"Hey you never did tell us how the owner let us have it free for today." David said from Landon's left while going up as Natalie was screaming her head off on Landon's right.

"Well…I did some things……that I'm not proud off…" Landon said.

_FLASHBCK_

"Oh come on!" Landon told the owner. "Please let me and my friends have the day free I –I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" the owner said slyly while grinning.

"Um…….yeah….." Landon said scared.

"Alright alright……." The owner said leaning on his chair with a grin.

It is now night. In the owners room the owner is sitting up under the sheets while shirtless.

"Okay you ready?" the owner asked.

"Yeah." Landon said

"Alright now check under the bed." The owner said. Landon checked under the bed. "Nope nothing…"

"Alright now the closet" The owner said. Landon checked the closet. "No monsters here…"

"Alright now the bathroom!" the owner said. Landon checked "No nothing."

"Thank you." The owner said

"So can me and my friends can have the park for the rest of the day?" Landon asked

"Yeah sure." The owner said then said "Goodnight!" Landon left and the owner sucked his thumb to go to sleep."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh…." David said as they stopped on the top of Drop Zone. "AGH!" everybody screamed as they fell

_ON THE BUS_

"Hey Natalie you're hairs up!" Alexis said after Drop Zone .

"So is yours!" Natalie said then she pointed at Tai. "Yours is………always up….."

"-Sigh-" Tai sight.

"Hey where do you guys want to go to eat?" Landon asked. "My treat." He said while taking a wad of cash.

"Were did ya get that?" David asked.

"Oh the owner gave me an extra thousand…….hey lets got to Chevis." Landon said

"What's Chevis?" Natalie asked.

"It's Mexican Food with great desserts." David explained. "One dessert has brownie, ice cream, crumble up Oreos and-

"Alright I'm in" Natalie said as she heard crumbled up cookies.

_CHEVIES_

"Table for 15." Landon said to the waiter.

"Um can you wait 30 minutes…" the waiter said "We're full on people…"

"What's your name?" Landon asked

"Jessica. Jessica Canlo." The waitress said. Landon opened his Devil Handbook. Then when he found something he grinned.

"Well Jessica if you don't want me to tell everybody what you did in High School in your junior year…you WILL give us a seat right now." Landon said. That scared Jessica so she led to a couple of seats. The group passed the bar and the camera zooms in there. Inside there is Snap, the Rice Crispy elf with the chef's hat and red hair, and Crackle, the elves with the traditional elf hat which was white and red and he was the blond one, they were drinking Tequila's

"Those little elves man!" Snap said. "They came outta the treeeees. The trees man."

"The important thing is that we lived man……." Crackle said. "You saved my ass man…"

"You saved mine….." Snap said. They raise their beer bottle. "To Pop!" They said in unison toasting there dead friend.

20 minutes later everybody was eating. Then Shawn stopped eating. "Hey Landon……I wanna say I'm sorry for what I did….."

"Yeah…" Junior said while butting in "You were mean to a squirrel and ran over a bird…….that's one mean phase there…"

"Agh shut up!" Shawn said. "Look who's talking about phases!! Remember when you narrated your life?"

_FLASHBACK_

Junior came into a room…and now I'm going to do this from his point of view.

"I sat down next David who smelled today." Junior said as he sat down next to David. "And to my right was the loser Landon who just plain sucks." He glanced at Landon. Then Natalie came with some food.

"Natalie came in with the crappy food she makes…. And she's pretty fat" Junior said as he saw an angry Natalie. "But somehow inside I thing she knows that." Then Natalie breaks a bowl on Juniors head knocking him out. The scene changes from day to night. "I woke up moments later dazed." Junior voice said still on the floor and we can only see the chairs and tables.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey Landon I noticed something about you……." David said.

"What?" Landon asked.

"I think that you think that you're Yoichi Himura of Eyeshield." David commented.

"What makes you say that?" Landon asked

"For one thing you carry a Devil Handbook like him." David said.

"Okay………" Landon said

"And you're wearing his same exact close as him." David said

"…………." Landon stared at David

"And on your profile you said that you're team being called captain and you bring conceld weapons…….like Himura…."David said

"……………….." Landon just stared

"What's next? Are you going to say Ya Ha! All the time now?" David asked

"………." Landon just continued to eat

_GREY DORM_

David, Takuya, Joe, and Ronald are watching The Pirates of the Carrabian Marathon. Then Maria came in with Yolie.

"Maria what are you doing here?" David asked.

"Don't you remember? You helped with my resume!" Maria said.

"So this means………." David said

"I'm staying here!" Maria said

"Did somebody say Maria?" Takuya said

"Did somebody say staying?" Joe said

"Did somebody say Mc Donald's?" Ronald asked

"…………" Everybody stared at him.

"What?" Ronald asked. "It was totally setup up for it!"

"Wait since when did you read this?" David asked.

"When I read your document's on your laptop." Maria said simply.

"When I went to the bathroom in your mom's party?" David said

"Yes……." Maria said then she showed him her old stuffed animal Jack when she was little. "And I brought Jack!"

"Hey!" the stuffed animal said.

"Holy Shit it can talk!" David said.

"Yup………now goodnight!" Maria said as she left.

"I thought she'd be mad when she red that I wrote as an idiot……." David told Ronald.

"Well time to go to bed." Ronald said as he got up.

"If you're going to the rooms you better not peek on her changing!" David said. Ronald came back "Fine………"

_NEXT DAY_

David woke up. When he went to the bathroom. He began to brush his teeth. Then he looks in his mirror. He had bald spot!

"Agh!" David yelled as he left in his dorm. "I'm just 16 and I have a bold spot?!

Landon was revising his threat book…then he saw David running with his bald spot yelling.

"Wow…." Landon said. "Today a bold spot………" then he took out a pair of scissors. "…….tomorrow a Mohawk!" then he began to laugh like Himura.

"Hey Landon you got mail." Alexis said while walking up to him giving him a letter. Landon opened it and his jaw dropped. "I'm getting sued by Himura for identity fraud and copyright?!"

scared him most was that he was scared for the first time…witch scared him.

TO BE CONTINUED

**End of Chap! Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyways I have big news! Now I'm allowing ****6 ****weapons! **

**Just give me a new list if you want 6…6 the limit my weapons are…..mine are…..**

**Twin Sawed Off Shot Guns……I'm a shotgun guy**

**Twin Swords with no tip**

**A stick that's 2 feet long and has a blue crystal on the end. The crystal transforms into a blue 10 foot long blade. It came back to me or I can come to it………Yeah nerdy weapon imanation…but I dreamed of it and I follow my dreams…but since not in real live….**

**Twin M16's**

**Gargomon's Machine Guns **

**Twin Kusarigama**

**Oh by the way if I don't get ****1 ****more person I'm going to do a Digimon the Movie Parody. Just pick the Person who you wanna be! I wanna be TK! Why? Because I'm half French like him! Oh and pick two more just in case people somebody else gets it**

**Oh and on YouTube I made a vid called "Thanks for the Memories- Digimon the Movie"**

**Oh and Super Garurumon yes my cuz is real. But she isn't an idiot. In our High School she was the 8****th**** smartest person in her grade. And in here grade there are 200 people.**

**And by the way I start to write the chaps when I get at least 5 reviews…so yeah the faster reviews I get the faster I update**


	11. Landon Targeted Pt 2

_I do not own Digimon or Eyeshield 21…the two best animas known to man_

**Depthmon: - Snoring on a bed-**

**The One Who Would Not Be Named: Should we wake him up?**

**BandGeek99: He looks pretty tired…..**

**The Deimon Commender From Hell: Screw that let's get this chap on the road**

**TOWWNBN: Why are ya mean?**

**TDCFH: I'm still mad at his comment reply on his YouTube vid.**

**BG99:………I'm not even going to ask.**

**Depthmon: (In Sleep) But I do Like Mexican Food**

**TOWWNBN: No way we should let him sleep**

**TDCFH: Let's wake him up**

**BG99: Well aren't you in a bitchy mode today?**

**TDCFH: (Holds Devil Handbook) Do you want me to tell everybody what happened in the 2****nd**** grade**

**Depthmon: (Still Asleep) Agh Wizards! What will JK Rowling's do against wizards?**

**BG99: Don't tell them**

**TDCFH: Alright, Kenny tell them. (Kenny appears)**

**BG99: Traitor!**

**Kenny: Sorry…...but he gave me a kitty! (Shows cute kitten)**

**Depthmon: (Still Asleep) Hey a Flying Monkey!**

**BG99:...Will he stop saying random things if we wake him up?**

**TDCFH: …….Yeah.**

**Depthmon: (Still Asleep) AGH! SEXY CABBEGES**

**TOWWNBN: WHAT KINDA DREAM IS HE HAVING?!**

**BG99: How the hell should I know?**

**TDCFH: (Gets a Mounted Machinegun and shots all over the place almost breaking everybody's ear drum) **

**Depthmon: (Waking up) Agh! WHAT THE F(BLEEP)EN HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!**

**BG99: He has a lot of problems.**

**TDCFH: Shut up!**

**Depthmon: What time is it?**

**TOWWNBN: 1 PM**

**Depthmon: What the f(bleep)k! I've been asleep that long?**

**TOWWNBN: At what time did you sleep?**

**Depthmon: 10 PM**

**TOWWNBN: Whoa! Why that long?**

**Depthmon: Well I got back from my vacation in Washington, the state, and my dad made me drive the first 7 and a half hours back home and my cuz who came with us kicked me in her sleep and my dad braked too hard and I slammed my face to the window when I started to sleep. So I never did get the right amount of sleep. Dam I've hate my vacations ever since I got my driver license. Have to drive all the time. But I did got to Forks, WA**

**BG99: Really?**

**Depthmon: But I didn't see any vampires!**

**TOWWNBN:………Twilight isn't real it's fictional.**

**Depthmon: IT IS SO REAL!**

**TOWWNBN: You're acting like a kid.**

**Depthmon: (In kids voice) Shut up stupid head**

**BG99: YOU'RE A PRICK! (Arguing with TDCFH)**

**TDCFH: YOUR'RE A DUMBASS!**

**BG99: STOP BEING A SUCH SMARTASS!**

**Depthmon: Aw arguing like a couple. You know people sometimes pick on people because they liked them. And since Band Geek is picked on the Commender from Hell the most that means that he likes her.**

**BG and TDCFH: (TDCFH gets AK-47 and Band Geek a M16) WHO SAID THAT!**

**Depthmon: Um (Points at The One Who Would Not Be Named) He did.**

**BG99 and TDCFH: (Chase TOWWNBN)**

**Depthmon: (To readers) Well anyways….**_**Last Time on Weapon Masters unite!**_

**XX**

"Where's the bomb Junior!" David with Ronald interrogating Junior

"I'll never tell you!" Junior said. "In 10 more minutes the whole town is going to be in the biggest Digimon Fan Convention!"

"But innocent people will die!" Ronald said while grabbing his shirt

**XX**

"Maria after you're test results we found something in you." A doctor said. "You have

Hydraulic

On

Tumor

Also known as H.O.T"

"Oh my-"Maria said as she got interrupted

"You also have

Dynamic

Urine

Maker

Baker

Atomic

Super

Shit

Also known as D.U.M.B.A.S.S." the doctor said.

"So this means……" Maria said.

"Yes Marias I'm afraid to say this." The doctor said "You're a hot dumbass."

"NO!!" Maria said as she went on her knees and then began to cry on the floor.

**XX**

Alexis and Natalie are blasting robots that look like Landon with AK-47 and M16

"There's too many!" Alexis said as the robots began to over run them

**XX**

"I will win this case!" Shawn said as a lawyer.

"We lost this case! Give up!" David said.

"No too many lives depend on this!" Shawn said.

**XX**

"Deactivate the bomb!" David said as Ronald tried to deactivate it.

_5_

"Red wire or Blue?" Ronald asked himself

_4_

"Dam this is a hard decision!" Ronald said

_3_

"Now!" David said

_2_

"Eni mini Hammer!" Ronald said as he hit the bomb with a hammer

_1_

"WHAT!! YOU FU-"David said as before he was cut off

_0_

_BOOM!_

**XX**

"We've got you now!" David said as him and Ronald were pointing there M16's at Landon at an edge of a cliff. "No more drug dealing and illegally selling guns, blackmailing, and ruling the world for you!"

Landon chuckles "Actually the jokes on you. Ron, now" Then Ron points his M16 at David.

"Ron what the hell is going on?" David asked.

"I'm sorry but I got my reasons." Ronald said. Then he shot David on the stomach. David stumbled backwards and fell of the cliff.

"No…" David whispered as he fell before he hit the rocks.

**XX**

Landon is holding Natalie bloody beaten dead body in the rain and all is muddy.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Landon cried while he sobbed. "DAM YOU! DAM YOU ALL!"

**XX**

"YAY!" Ronald, David, Natalie, Alexis, and Landon said as they laughed on the Disney Land Tea Cup Ride.

"Um…" Junior said waiting in line. "Nothing actioney here"

"Yeah…" Johnny said. "Move along"

**XX**

"Hey Landon you got mail." Alexis said while walking up to him giving him a letter. Landon opened it and his jaw dropped. "I'm getting sued by Himura for identity fraud and copyright?!"

**XX**

**The One Who Would Not Be Named: (Hiding under the bed) That didn't happen**

**Depthmon: Huh?**

**TOWWNBN: The last one did happen but not the other ones.**

**Depthmon: (Annoyed being corrected.) He's Under the Bed!**

**Band Geek and The Deimon Commander: GET HIM! (Blast Riffles)**

**TOWWNBN: Agh!**

**Depthmon: On to the real chapter!**

**TDCFH: Finally! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! **

**Everybody:…………………………….**

**TDCFH: (Show Devil Handbook) What are you looking at?!**

**Everybody: Nothing! I swear we weren't looking at you!**

**Depthmon: Okay Time for my warning. If you're a fan of Michael Jackson, Dick Chaney, Moby Dick, Uwe Bowl, or a suicider, Romeo and Juliet, The Little Mermaid, or SpongeBob this might offend you**

_AT THE TABLE_

"Oh man…….." Landon said with his hands on his face as David, Shawn and Natalie were eating breakfast

"Is not that bad is it?" Natalie asked.

"I'm being sued a million…...what do you think?" Landon said.

"Man I wish there was I can help you." David said. Then Ronald came up to him and hands him a letter then says. "Mail, Hey Landon you're getting sued? Ha! I bet that sucks more than having Moby Dock as a roommate"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey I came back from the store!" Ronald said as he came in with bags and takes out some cereal.

A mini white whale is on the chair. "Did you bring Raisin Brand?" Moby Dick asked.

"…Um no I did not." Ronald checked.

"I wanted Raisin Brand." The whale said whinny

"…Well I did bring raisins and Special K. If you mix them it would be kinda like Raisin Brand." Ronald said

"Yeah but it wouldn't be Raisin Brand." The whale said stubbornly. Ronald sighs and puts his hands in his face then said "I'm sorry but when is your plane leavening again?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

David opens the letter and groans. "Jury Duty! I wanted to help you not suffer myself

"Hey!" Landon said pissed. "Don't get me mad! Like the time we played Truth or Dare!"

_FLASHBACK_

"Natalie Truth or Dare?" David asked Natalie.

"Um…Dare…" Natalie said.

"I dare to go in the closet with Landon for 7 minutes!" David said. The duo blushed, HARD, and went inside the closet. Then David got a key and looked the door. Then he took out a remote control and hit _PLAY_. Then sounds of moaning came on.

"Hey what the?" Landon said.

"Let's get out before everybody gets the wrong idea!" Natalie said. They tried to open the door but they couldn't open it of course, so they began to hit the door and started to yell. David cranked up the volume so you can only hear moaning and the door banging.

"Who the hell is in there?" Johnny asked.

"Natalie and Landon" David said.

"……I knew the liked each other! BUT DAM! That soon?!" Johnny said in shock.

So I tell you this my readers. What will you think if you hear a door was banging, sounds of moaning and a guy said that there were these two people in there?

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's why I have you in number 1 in my must kill list." Landon said as he showed him his laptop and read

_MUST KILL!_

1…David

2…The Digimon writer who came up with making the season end Sorato

3…The last of goodness of me that's in me

4…Darth Vader

5…Storm Trooper # 35

6…The red Teletubbie

7…Uwe Bowl…dead

"Hey thought you killed that Digimon writer." Natalie said looking in.

"Um…well when I did try to…um this happened…" Landon said while scratching his head.

_FLASHBACK_

Landon is on a tower with a sniper. He pointed the gun to a building were a Digimon writer was writing.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE" Landon chuckled. "Time to kill that son of an f(bleep)en bitch. And to imagine I'm going to kill with this super powerful sniper from a suicide building to kill you. How ironic"

"That's not a very good pun." A suicider behind him "Can you kill him already I wanna die."

Landon glares at him and shoots him. Then the bullet continues to go and kills the rest of the soon to be suicide people. Landon then said. "Dam this is a good sniper" Then prepares to shot the writer but an inpatient suicider pushes him the second he presses the trigger. Then as his bullet was flying in went to a different direction…to USA

_SOMEWHERE IN TEXAS_

Dick Chaney and a hunting buddy are going duck hunting.

"Alright now let me put my gun to safety and not shoot my hunting buddy mistaking him for a quail…like last time…" Cheney said. Then all of the sudden Landon's bullet from Japan hits the hunting buddy and kills him.

"Aw crap…" Cheney said as he saw the dead body. "I know I'm going to get blamed for this…"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey…" Ronald said. "Uwe Bowls dead?"

"Yup." Landon said. "I killed him yesterday when we dropped off Moby Dick."

_FLASHBACK_

"By Moby Dick!" Ronald said as Moby Dick got inside the plane terminal then said under his breath "You son of a bitch."

Landon then said. "I need to go to the bathroom…see you guys later." Then on the way to the bathroom he saw the control room. He went inside and told one of those landing people who tell the pilot to land. "Hey I'm the new guy, you go outside and smoke alright?"

"Thanks!" the guy said as he left and Landon got on the chair and put on the earphones

Then a pilot said on the earphones "Hey this is Uwe Bowl's plane is it okay to land?

Landon then thought "The guy who makes those crappy movies?" then said "Um no you can't land, but there is a new airport 1 mile where you are in the sea."

"Thank you!" the pilot said then all of the sudden a splash is heard and gurgling. Landon grins evilly and leaves

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"There's good news and bad. The good news is that Natalie, Junior, Ronald Shawn also the jury."

"The bad news?" Landon said.

"Kurita, Sena, Mamori, Sazuna and Taki are the other 5." David said. "So it's the friends dudes and the other guys friends "

"Dam…" Natalie said. "If he wins this can really ruin your life. Like how I ruined Michael Jackson's life!"

_FLASHBACK_

Natalie was in a hotel hallway. Then she turned to a door. It was her room when she got inside she found 5-9 year old boys with their pants down groaning.

"We were raped!" one of the boys said.

"Oh my God!" Natalie said. Then she snapped her fingers "I know where to go!"

Then they got out of the hotel and crossed the street. And conveniently there was a mansion. She led them inside.

"Michael Jackson likes kids I'm sure he won't mind you guys if you crash at his living room." Natalie said as the boys, with their pants still down, went. Then sounds like "Cool Michael Jackson!" "I'm going to meet the Pop sensation!" were heard. The last guy stood there and said "Thanks Natalie!" Then Natalie said while leaving "I think I have done a great deed to day!" Then when she was out of the scene Michael Jackson came and followed by news people and paparazzi.

"So um let's have the interview in my living room okay?" Jackson said as he went to the room full of pant less boys with the news.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Then all of the sudden there's a knock at the cafeteria. David opens it and to find a wet Uwe Bowl.

"Yeah I'm looking for a guy named Landon." The terrible movie maker said wet. Then all of the sudden Landon comes up and shots him with his Socom Sniper. Bowl falls down dead.

"What the f(bleep)k?!" David said. "What the hell's you're problem!"

"Shut up!" Landon said pointing the gun to him "Help me bury him! Now!"

"Alright!" David said with his hands up and picks up the body by the hand and Landon and by the legs and they carry it to the outside

_NEXT DAY_

Landon was with another guy who looked like him.

"Hey who's that guy?" Natalie asked.

"Oh hello my name is Landon Taiora." The guy said. "I'm his lawyer."

"Oh…" Natalie said and left. "Wait when the court is?"

"In an hour" Landon said.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"Hey Landon…" Ronald said holding a rapped bandaged sword in his hands. "Things might go crazy in there so here is Samaheda"

"Hey thanks!" Landon said as he got passed the sword witch blade was wrapped in bandages. But the second the sword touched his hand the sword sprout out spikes, which impaled his hands.

"HOLY SHIT!" Landon said. "AGH! THIS HURTS MORE THAN A (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) ON A PIE! (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) PAPERCLIP (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) JOE LARENCE HAIRCUT (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) BOOK ON A (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) ELMO!"

"Wow…" David said. "I just learned 10 new words today"

"Ouch" Ronald said. "That was so a bad idea. Like when I owned my own bulletproof vest shop."

_FLASHBACK_

"Are you sure they work." An unsure customer asked Ronald.

"Sure they do! In fact I'm wearing one right now!" Ronald said then David appeared with a handgun. "My friend here is going demonstrate how good they work. David now" then David shoots him in the stomach 5 times. Ronald is still standing, looking relatively unharmed.

"Hey Ronald you forgot your vest at your office." Natalie said coming up to him showing him his bullet proof vest.

"Ah crap…" Ronald said as he lifted his shirt. There was indeed no bullet proof vest, just 5 red bleeding circles. Then he instantly falls to the ground

"…I'm going to get charged for murder aren't I?" David asked

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It wasn't that much bad as Disney's idea as having the Little Mermaid cheating on Prince Eric." Natalie shrugged.

_CUTAWAY_

Prince Eric walks into a room, turns on the lights and finds Ariel quickly covering herself while her lover is hiding under the sheets.

"Eric" said Ariel, "You're home early."

"Ariel? How could you?" asked Eric.

"I'm sorry," said Ariel, "I'm still attracted to creatures of the sea."

"Who's under there?" he asked, "A Merman?"

"Not exactly..." she said.

"Dahahahahaha!" laughed the mystery man from under the bed. Exactly who is he? Well, let's just say that he lives in a pineapple under the sea.

_END OF CUTAWAY_

"Sir my client is innocent." Landon Layer (Now known as Taiora). "Is not his fault his new personality is like one Yoichi Himura"

"Really you piece of f(bleep)k?" Himura said. Then he pointed to a random man. "Tell them my "friend"" Then he showed the man he real Threat Book

"…Um…" the man said scared "Landon sucks" Everybody who was on Himura side cheered

_JURY SIDE_

All the Eyeshield 21 side was on the top benches and the rest in the bottom

"Landon is so f(bleep)en screwed" Natalie said.

David bored, whispered to Junior "This is more boring than the community play she starred in with Landon."

_FLASHBACK_

Landon and Natalie are in a play called _Romeo and Juliet_. They are the leads. We're near the end of the play where Juliet finds Romeo's dead body.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?" Natalie asked, "Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end."

"No! He died because you bored him to death!" David shouted

"Shut up!" Alexis said in tears of the sad play

"O churl! Drunk all," Natalie continued "And left no friendly drop to help me after?"

"It's cause he doesn't want you following him to heaven!" David shouted.

"Dammit, shut up!" Ronald said slapping the back of his head

"You're ruining the play," Alexis said.

"No I'm not!" David said, "This isn't even convincing."

"I swear," Ronald said, "I hate idiots who ruin plays, movies, TV, ect."

"I will kiss thy lips," Natalie continued, "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

Natalie tries to kiss Landon AKA "Romeo", but he keeps moving his head away because he does not want to be kissed by her

"DAM IT KISS ME!" Natalie said as she punched him in the face and slammed his face on the floor at the same time for ruining her role in the play

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**A/N Seriously? Am I the only one who hates that play!?**

"Yeah…" Junior chuckled "You were acting more of an idiot when you were looking for Landon in the last chap.

_FLASHBACK_

David is walking down the street holding a Missing poster of Landon. David walks up to a random business man.

"Excuse me," David asked, "But have you seen this guy?"

"Sorry. I haven't," he said.

"Well, thanks anyway," David as he walked away.

The business man continues walking when he's approached by David again.

"Excuse me," David asked, "But have you seen this guy?"

"You already asked me," said the man.

"Sorry," David said, "Well thanks anyway."

The business man continues walking when he's approached by David again.

"Excuse me," David asked, "But have you seen this guy?"

"YOU ALREADY ASKED ME!" said the man now annoyed, "IF YOU COME UP TO ME AND ASK ME AGAIN, I'M CALLING THE COPS!!"

"Okay okay!" David as he walked away.

The business man continues walking when he's approached by David disguised as a British Man with fake rotting teeth, a suit, and one of those circle British Hat.

"Sorry old bean but…" David said in a British accent "…have you seen this chap?"

The man just places his palm on his face and groans.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Landon and Himura continued to see the arguing continuing.

"Wow I have never seen this much arguing since the time we argued about hamburgers." Ronald whispered to David

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Ronald you want a sandwich?" David said in the dorms kitchen.

"…Sure." Ronald said

_5 MINUTES LATER_

Ronald is sitting down then David gives him a hamburger.

"…Why are you giving me a burger…I thought it was going to be a sandwich…but who cares?" Ronald said as he took a bite.

"Wait what are you talking about?" David said "A burger is a sandwich"

"No there's a difference of a hamburger and a sandwich." Ronald said.

"I'm sorry but a burger is totally a sandwich" David said

"Nope it is extremely different." Ronald said while shaking

"Look the definition of a sandwich is two pieces of bread with a filling. The two buns are bread and the patty is the filling therefore means a hamburger is a sandwich." David said

"Look the buns are buns and bread is bread and beef cannot be in sandwich." Ronald said annoyed.

"Buns are bread shaped round and beef can so be in a sandwich" David said

"This is f(bleep)en stupid!" Ronald said as he went to his room.

"MMMMMM this is the best SANDWICH I ever had!" David said after he took a bite out of a hamburger

"Hey I heard that!" Ronald said pissed.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_LANDON'S POV_

This fucken sucks (**I'm too lazy to write the bleep now**) I'm getting sued by one of the smartest anime characters! Dam it! I turn my head around to see the shitty Mexican whispering to my belo- AGH DAM I WAS **NOT** GOING TO SAY BELOVED NATALIE! Hmmm it appears David is whispering something into Natalie. She appears to be shocked and disgusted and her eyes want blood. But David appears to calmly explaining something then she looks defeated and covers her face. David has better not told my beloved Nat… FUCK! Well hopefully noting bad.

_NORMOL POV_

"Alright jury time to decide." The judge said. The Jury went inside a room. Inside the room there were 10 chairs and a big box of cream puffs

"Hey let's just vote in you know the in who gets the most vote like wins the case because I don't want to be the same crap like on TV." David said. "Let's start with the Eyeshield 21 side. Begin"

"Ah ha ha!" said Taki (who is tall and has wavy blond hair with an orange jacket and blue pants ) while he spun around with one leg up while grabbing it. "A genius like me knows that Himura is 150 right and – Agh!" Then he got hit by Sazuna in the head.

"Stupid brother…" Sazuna (who has short blue hair and blue eyes and a school uniform with Obedia's school color…I think there from the same school!) murmured. "Ya! So I agree with my idiot brother."

"Furamba!" Kurita said (Who has brown hair round fat body with an onion head). Everybody shoots their head at his direction "…I thought we were suppose to say are catch phrase…"

"So I vote for Himura…" Kurita said "…Sena ?"

"I think Himura is right." Sena (Who has messy brown hair and brown eyes) said "Mamori?"

"Wait!" David said "Before I listen I want a cream puff." But when he open the pink box there were none in there. He looks at Mamori and she has bread crumbs all over her face

"..." Everybody stared

"What?" Mamori (Red hair that reached her shoulders with blue eyes) asked.

"Um I have to vote against Himura…" Mamori said. "Even thou he is cute…" Everybody shoots there head her way and she blushes.

"We'll we all vote for Landon." Natalie said. "So we win!"

"Nope." David said.

"Huh?" Shawn said.

"What?!" David said. "Haven't you seen his Halo Digimon story? Besides he beats me at video games!"

_FLASHBACK_

"So you beat 10 out of 10 times in Grand Theft Auto." Landon said as he took out an X Box "But that's your type of game. Can you beat mine in the game Halo?"

"Easy." David said as Landon connected the wireless controls. He handed David one and they began to try to kill each other. The second the game started Landon hit David with a plasma gun. Then David couldn't move his character.

"What the?" David said as he moved the analog stick. "Did you shoot me with a plasma that can't make move at all!?" As Landon thrashed David with an energy sword.

"Um……Yeah…" Landon lied. Because Landon owned 3 controllers. The real controller that was connected was hidden under the bed.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**But if that was for real…I would die anyways. I suck so badly at Halo XD**

"So jury have you come to a conclusion?" the judge asked.

"Um no…" David said "Cant they try to talk to each other?"

"Fine…" the judge said. "Try to get to an agreement ."

"But first remove your guns from you guys. We don't want blood" David said.

"What guns?" the evil duo asked. David lightly flight their chest and a pile of guns came out.

"Fine…" they said as they began to take their guns away from themselves.

_10 SECONDS LATER_

They each had like 50 guns on their table now

_20 SECOND LATER_

Their big 10 by 10 table was now full of snipers, handguns, shotguns, ect.

"Dam…" Natalie said

_30 SECOND LATER_

Now they have filed up the first 5 rows with guns now

"Holy shit…" Shawn said

_1 MINUTE LATER_

Now all the rows were full of guns and bazookas and all that now all the people who came to see the court are standing up

"Is that all?" David asked.

"Yup" Landon said

"Now give me your handbooks." The judge said. The duo grudgingly gave it to the judge. Then they went inside the jury room. Then making sure they weren't looking he opened one of them and read. His eyes widened and ripped a page and got a lighter and burned it.

While everybody was waiting David was looking at the guns. Then he saw a super shot gun. You know the ones with that shot long range and is powerful.

"That is so mine" David said as he picked it u. But then an alarm sound. David dropped it and kicked it away.

"WHO WAS STEALING MY SHOT GUN?!" Himura yelled coming out.

"Um…he did." David said as he pointed at Ronald

"I hate you…" Ronald's last words before he got beaten the hell out of Himura.

_5 HOURS LATER_

Everybody was waiting for a compromise then they heard laughter. Himura and Landon came out laughing like old friends with their handbooks from the judge

"So……" Natalie said

"Well…" Himura said "I decided to drop the charges he's not that bad"

"Neither is he." Landon said as they laughed then all of the sudden they grin evilly because they got a little black mail of each other.

"So the case is over…?" Alexis asked.

"Mmmm Hmmmmm" Landon nodded as he put his handbook on the table. Then everybody went ballistic and cheered . Then all of the sudden Natalie kisses Landon in the mouth he look surprised but he kissed back much to her surprise. Her eyes you could see…hate and surprise

"Oh Himura 2 and Mamori 2 are making out." David said grinning. They break apart. They look mad at David.

"I hate you for…making…" Natalie said as she left.

Landon then goes away from his daze and get's his Handbook. Hmmm it appears to be a couple centimeters off where he left it. Weird.

_BUS DRIVE TO DORMS_

"Landon…" Natalie said sitting next to Landon.

"Yeah…" Landon said

"Um I don't know how to tell you this…" Natalie said

"Yes…" Landon said. In his hearth…which is weird because I didn't think he had one, hoped she would say the 3 words _I love you_

"I got a little over excited and I kissed you by…accident…" Natalie said. When Landon heard that we zoom in into his hearth. We see a black hearth and all of the sudden a small white crack appeared.

"……I understand." Landon said.

Then when Ronald, Maria, and David went into their dorm they found a girl reading a Manga

"Who are you?" Maria said

"I'm your new roomate." the girl said "My name is Ivy."

"Wait so this means..." Ronald said

"Yup! The challenges begin..." Ivy said.

**The Deimon Commender From Hell and Band Geek 99:(Beating the hell out of Depthmon) YOU PIECE OF FUCK I HATE YA!**

**The One Who Would Not Be Named: (Eating popcorn enjoying the site)**

**Depthmon: Hey it's only fair! You put me as a couple with her! **

**TDCFH: Hey I'm the commender from hell here.**

**Depthmon: Yeah but I'm the crazy Mexican here**

**TDCFH: You like her!**

**Depthmon: No you like her!**

**TDCFH:No you!**

**Depthmon: No you!**

**TDCFH: No you!**

**Depthmon: No you!**

**BG99: I always wished would fight over me...BUT NOT LIKE THIS**

**TOWWNBN: (Offering popcorn) Popcorn**

**BG99: Thanks (Eats)**

**Depthmon: Wait...let's let the readers decide. But I havebut i have more so...um vote on your review**

**Q)1**

**What will be a better couple?...**

**A. Mexican/French/Indian/ from California (Yeah i have those three bloods) x American**

**or**

**B. Korean x American**

**or **

**C. Belgum x American**

**TOWWNBN: WAIT! WHY AM I INCLUDED?!**

**Depthmon: Now 2/3 change i won't be picked**

**Depthmon: So um...i'm going to make Dark Night Trailer for digimon on Youtube and i thought Tai as Batman, Matt, as the guy who is Two Face in the End, Piedmon as the Joker but who should be the Comisioner (Did you know that actor played Sirios Black in the Harry Potter Movie?) or Alferd the Butler so who should be them so**

**Should Joe be the Commisioner...**

**A. Yes**

**or**

**B. No**

**Depthmon: So thoe are my questions! But i have a new story Called Deat Race: Digimon Style and i need 4 OC! So be in another mine of the stories. But as long as you're going on my profile check if you won one of my auther awards!**

**Depthmon: Oh and it's also my Birthay! YAY ME! WOH!**


	12. The Band

**The One Who Would Not Be Named: YAY CHALLENGES! WOH!**

**Depthmon: Not excatly...**

**TOWWNBN: Huh?**

**Band Geek 99: Yeah I send him a chapter and he's putting it only he added Flashbacks and added stuff and...(Grudgenly) Changed the song**

**The Deimon Commender From Hell: HAH! What loser! **

**BG99: Oh yeah? Your the singer **

**TDCFH:...**

**BG99: Yeah that's right**

**TDCFH: (Begings to chase her with a machine gun)**

**Depthmon:...So um let's begin!**

"This is so stupid," Landon complained, following Tai, Matt, and Natalie into the basement of the Blue Dorm."Why am I stuck with you?!"

"Hey, it's not like I ASKED to be paired with you two idiots," Natalie snapped back. The two and their team mates entered a Band Contest. The only reason he joined was because the prize is 10,000 dollars EACH

Deep down, this hurt the teenager. He hadn't gotten over the crushing of his heart. To hide his true feelings, he rolled his eyes and went towards the drum set. "I guess I'll play drums."

"No!" Natalie cried and tackled him, witch he liked because she was on top of him "THE DRUMS ARE MINE, DAMMIT!"

Landon scuttled away from her. "Okay, okay! Then I'll play guitar."

"Sorry, dude, I'm playing guitar," Tai said.

"Bass?""Nope. Bass is mine," Matt said, pointing to himself.

Landon glared at nothing. "Damn. Now I have to sing."

Natalie snickered. "Yeah, sucks to be you, doesn't it?" She sat down and went into a light, easy jazz beat.

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "Is that the only thing you know how to do?"

"No." She flung her drumstick at him, whacking him in the nose. "I can do that, too."

"DAMN THAT HURTS!" Matt yelped, grabbing his nose. "I think you broke it! You hear that, Tai, Landon? She broke my nose!"

Tai snickered and Landon snapped a picture.

"Oh, that was great!" Natalie managed through her laughter.

Matt blushed. "Let's just start rehearsal."

They decided to warm up with "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" by JET, but they were shocked when Landon started to sing.

"I said, 1 2 3, take my hand and come with me, cuz"

"NO, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!" Natalie screamed, covering her ears. "That's worse than that weird parrot you brought home and it admitted your worst secret!"

(FLASHBACK)

I HAVE DECIDED TO SAVE THIS FLASHBACK IF HE DOES THAT LEMON IN HIS HALO STORY. I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?! A LEMON OF ME AND NATALIE?! THAT'S FUCKEN SICK!

(END FLASHBACK)

"Worse than Mom's liver sticks," Tai agreed.

"Worse than that one time I could you and Sora having a PDA session in my dressing room," Matt added.

Tai went all dreamy eyed. "Oh what we did before that was more fun."

_FLASHBACK_

"You ready?" Tai asked

"I have in waiting a long time for me and you to do this." Sora said. They were face to face just and inch apart. Then Sora gets a cell phone and they giggle like kids and call a number Tai calls his own phone.

"Hello?" Tai said

"Hey is your refrigerator running?" Tai said in the other phone

"Um...Tai..." Sora said

"Wait let me get this loser." Tai said

"Why yes it is running." Tai said ansering his own crank call

"Well you better catch it." Tai as he laughed.

"You punk! If i catch you I'll kill your girlfriend!" Tai. Isn't he and idiot my friends.

"..." Sora takes a step back

End of Flashback

"You're outta here until you can sing," Natalie said, shaking her head, and shoving Landon a folder of their music (Fall Out Boy's "Dead On Arrival", The Cure's "Boys Don't Cry", and Bishop Allen's "Things Are What You Make Of Them" before pushing him out the door."But"The door slammed in his face.

"Dammit," he muttered. "You're a bitch. She's a bigger prick than David when we were hired to fix that fixer upper"

Flashback

"Alright Landon I'm going to run the wire in the second floor." David said. "I'll talk to you in your walkie." Then Landon gets his walkie-talkie and David goes up.

"Landon pick up up. Over." David said

"What?" Landon said

"Please say over when you're done talking. Over." David said

"-Sigh- What. Over?" Landon said

"Do you see the wire . Over?," David said

"No" Landon said

"Nooooo what? Over"" David said

"No. Over." Landon said

"Okay I'm going to start feeding down. Over" David said

"Wait if you haven't started feeding it why did you ask me if I can see it?" Landon said

"Didn't copy that. Over." David said

"I said why did you ask me if I can see it...over" Landon said

"Oh i can hear you know. Do you see it yet? Over" David said

"You're jackass. Just for the record I don't want to hang out with you when this over." Landon said

"When this is what? Over" David said

"I said I don't want to hang out with you when this over." Landon said

"When this what? You have to finish your sentences. Over" David said

"That's it! My sentence is over." Landon said

"You're sentence is what? Over."

"That's it! My sentence is...wait I have to say over even thou my sentence ends with the word over?" Landon asked

"Ends with the word what? Over." David said Then a the wire is seen.

"I see the wire." Landon said

"You see the wire what? Over." David said. Landon, pissed pulls on the string hard and yells "OVER!" David falls.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN. You son of a bitch!" David said. Landon stares at him.

_3 WEEKS LATER_

"Great work!" a man said shacking Landon's hand. "Well here's your payment...wait where's the other guy?"

"Oh he told me to tell you to give it to me." Landon said as he got both checks

_LATER_

"Daddy what's that noise?" a kid asked a man.

"It sounds like it's coming from the walls..." the man said as David keeped yelling fromm being cemented in the mideel of the wall.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So, I hear you need help with your singing problems," a musical voice said.

Landon pulled out his favorite AK47 and looked around the shadowy hall. "Who's there? I'm the Deimon Commander From Hell and I'm not afraid to shoot!"

"Don't shoot, it's just me!" Kenny, BandGeek's muse, stepped out of the shadows, dressed like some sort of spy in big black boots, a black trenchcoat, a black fadora with her hair tucked into it, and big black sunglasses. A toothpick hung from her lips.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" he asked her, incredulous.

She ingnored him. "Go to this address," she began, handing him a sheet of  
paper, "and ask for Cyndi. Tell her that Kenny sent you. She can help."

Landon squinted at Kenny's messy handwriting. "Cyndi Lauper?"

Kenny nodded. "Brought straight here by time machine from the eighties. Now  
go get 'em, killer."

**Depthmon: Hey Band Geek has competition!**

DAY OF THE COMPETITION...

Natalie paced the Green Room. "Where's Landon? Why isn't he here? Did he  
learn how to sing? Is he okay? Oh, jeez..."

"Just chill, Nat," Matt said for the fiftieth time. "He'll be here."

She continued pacing.

Two minutes before they were due to go on, Landon walked in.

Natalie gasped and hugged him. "Thank GOD you're here! Are you ready to go  
and sing?"

He nodded mutely. "But here's a new song chance I'm good at sigging." Then he gives everybody a song sheet.

"David can you play the piano?" Lanon asked

"Couple of notes." David said

"Do you know these notes." Landon asked. David checked and nodded

The band went onstage, ready to kick some serious music ass.

David then begins to play the piano. Landon shacked his head to the beat then began to sing (And pay attention to the lyrics)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Pause and piano continues)

She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Pause and piano continues)

Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey  
hey, hey, hey, hey

(Guitar and Bass Piano, and Violin (out of nowhere) begin to play)

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

(Then Drums joins Violin Guitar and Bass Piano in pause of singing)

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey

(Pause of singing and intruments continue)

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey  
yea...

(Pause of singing and intruments continue)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

(Pause of singing and intruments continue)

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

(Pause of singing and intruments continue)

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet (Matt: Feet!)  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

(Tai) nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of dayyyyyyyyy!

(Tai) nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

And did you fallllllllll from a shooting star  
Falllllllll from a shooting star

(Tai) nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Are you loney looking for yourself out thereeeeeee

The song went on and when Landon said the last word of the song, the crowd  
errupted in applause.

Natalie jumped up and hugged Matt, then Tai, then Landon, and Landon melted.

Yes. The King of Blackmail. The Keeper of the Devil's Handbook. THE DEIMON  
COMMANDER HIMSELF melted and kissed her.

(Do you know now why he sang that song. And who he was singing at

She went into shock for a second before pulling away and slapping him. "Urgh,  
you JERK!" she screamed and stormed offstage.

All three judges looked at him and said, "Landon, I think she likes you."

_NEXT DAY_

They won! Even David got money for being the pionist.

"Sweet! I can buy that robot from Lost in Space!" David said holding his money

_CUTAWAY_

"Alright robot," David said, "Since you're my property now, do that thing where you flail your arms screaming: Danger, Will Robinson, Danger!"

"I told you for the hundredth time, meatbag, my name's Bender!" said Bender from Futurama, "I'm not that queer ass robot from Lost in Space!"

"...I'll give you money," David said.

"Danger, Will Robinson, danger!" Bender shouted, "For 50 bucks extra, I'll throw in a C3PO impression. Did you know he's a closet homo?"

David, being a Star Wars fan, had only one thing to say:

"Really?" he asked.

_END OF __CUTAWAY_

"Oh, that robot from Lost in Space," David chuckled, "He's such a charector!" Then Lanon came by guted him witch made David fall down and Landon took the money

"You really thought i was going to let you keep the money." Landon chuckeld as he left

**TDCFH: What the hell was that crap!**

**BG99: What are you talking about? That. Was Buitifull **

**TOWWNBN: Depthmon why did you this chap she wrote? **

**Depthmon: Because I'm not going update for a while**

**Band Geek 99 :_ Y para enojar el pervertido verdad?_**

**Depthmon: _Por supuesto_**

**TDCFH:What? **

**Dethmon: Band Geek why are you calling him a idiot?**

**TDCFH: WHAT! (Get's out gun)**

**BG99: I'm wearing a skirt!**

**TDCFH: (Grins) Sweat.**

**BG99: (Chased with gun trying to put skirt down) AGH!  
**

**Depthmon: _Estavas bien! Si es pervertido!_**

**Depthmon: So um I'm thinking of changeing my name to Crazy Mexican. Should i do it? Yes or No?**

**Depthmon: So Band Geek thanks for chap! And the song Drops of Jupiter belongs to Train and if anybody has a good Flashback tell me! I'm starting to run out and if it's the best one I'll dedicate the next chap to that person! Oh and Super Garurumon i did not mind the rap. Sadly it was the true in the lyrecs.  
**


	13. Yellow Challenges

**Depthmon: Hey I'm back!**

**The Deimon Commender From Hell: Where the hell were you?**

**Band Geek 99: Yeah!**

**Depthmon:Um...well I got a virus on my laptop and then fixed but...they deleted my Microsoft Student Office 2007...**

**TDCFH:...That's it?**

**Depthmon:...Um...Yeah...**

**TDCFH: That's got to be the fuckenist gayist excuse I have a ever heard**

**Deppthmon: What?**

**TDCFH: Yeah...**

**The One Who Would Not Be Named (Dam such a long name...): Are we doing the challenges?**

**Depthmon: Yup**

**All: FINALLY!**

**Depthmon: On to the challenges! And -sniff- If I get 10 more reviews I finally get -sniff- my first 100 reviews in a story**

_GREY DORM (Where the first people from chap 2)_

"Wow..." David said as he was on chair and Landon, Ronald, Lady Dream Chan, Emily, Jack and Alexis were on a couch "...To imagine 11 chapters ago it all began"

"Yeah..." Landon said, surprisingly not being rude today because in surprise "There are so many memories"

"Weird huh?" Emily said

"Pffft. Not as weird Luke Skywaker finding out that Darth Vader was his dad. "David said

_Cutaway_

We get to that epic scene in The Empire Strikes Back.

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father," said Vader.

"He told me enough," said Luke, "He told me you killed him!"

"No," said Vader, "I am your father."

"No! That's not possible!" said Luke.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true," said Vader, "You and Leia were twins, separated from birth-"

"Wait a minute!" said Luke, "Leia's my SISTER?! I wish I knew earlier! I really liked her!"

"Oh," said Vader, "Well, at least you guys didn't kiss, right?"

"..."

"Well, at least you didn't have sex with her, right?" asked Vader.

"..."

"Well, at least you used a condom, right?" asked Vader.

"..." Luke just hangs his head in shame.

"...Congratulations?" asked Vader nervously.

_End Cutaway_

"That is weird. But not as weirder when me and David worked for the Joker" Ronald said

_FLASHBACK_

A giant building is in place. Its sing says Gotham General Hospital. Then the sound of clicking is heard.

"Why isn't it blowing up?" David asked Ronald as they were wearing clown mask like Joker's henchman did in the movie and David was pressing a button on a remote

"I-I...what's the problem?" Ronald said

"Wait...did you put the charges on?" David asked

"That was your job!" Ronald said

"I have the remote!" David argued. Then they began to stammer because how angry they were at each other

"The Joker is going to pissed!" Ronald said

"...Were are so dead..." David said

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That so totally sucked..." David chuckled

"Yes you guys were more useless than Princess Peach" Landon said

_CUTAWAY_

Peach's castle is being airlifted into the sky by Bowser's minions, but it's being lifted VERY slowly.

"Mario! Save me!" shouted Peach.

"I don't-a have to!" shouted Mario, "Just-a climb-a down!"

"Mario! Help! My castle's being taken away!" screamed Peach.

"It's only a few feet! Just climb-a down!" shouted Mario.

"Save me!!" shouted Peach.

"CLIMB-A DOOOOOOWN!!" shouted Mario.

"Mariooooooo!!" she screamed as the castle was STILL being lifted... slooooowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!" screamed Mario in frustration.

_END CUTAWAY_

"Hey guys it's time for the challenges!" Nathalie said appearing at the door.

"Whoot!" Ronald said as he got up and got to the middle of the camp.

"Hey guys!" the host said. The host said. It was Luffy from One Piece. (HE ROCKS!)

"IT"S LUFFY!" David said. Everybody else did an anime sweat drops.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Natalie asked.

"Well the challenges are going to be separated into teams." Luffy explained. "First the Yellow team (**A/N because they were hardly mentioned the whole story) **then Blue, then Grey, then Red."

"Wait why the hell we are last!?" Landon said taking out an AK-47

"Well it's your challenge." Luffy explained. "Since you are going to fight EVERYBODY you'll injure them and they'll be weak for their challenge."

"WHAT?!" Landon said pissed. "THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN REAL! IT WAS CREATED BY THAT MASTERMIND!" he said pointing his finger at David who was eating ham.

**A/N Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ham……I'm going to check there's ham in my fridge now…**

"I'm wa powifal mastiful maifind?" David said with mouth full of ham (Translation: I'm a powerful master mind?)

Every stared at his stupidity.

"_Baka……." _ Nathalie said putting a hand on her hand

"Yup and he is also an idiot." Junior said

"THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS!" Natalie hitting him and knocing him down

"Owwww……" Junior said in pain

"GIVE ME AND MY TEAM THE FIRST CHALLENGES." Landon threatened pointing his AK at Luffy.

"Um… I wouldn't do that if I were you…" David as he swallowed his ham.

"SHUT UP!" Landon said as he fired at Luffy. The bullet's of the AK hit Luffy but when it hit him the bullets hit his stomach. Then Luffy absorbed the bullets and then the bullet's kept going but it pulled his back as little roods appeared on his backs that were the bullets. Then the bullets came out and sent the bullets back to Landon and they missed him except the one that hit his shoulder

**A/N I suck at describing**

"Agh!" Landon said holding his shoulders.

"Told you…" David said. "You see he ate the Devil Fruit that makes his body rubber. He is immune to bullets but not sharp objects."

"FUCK!" Landon said. "I knew I shouldn't have used bought those cheep bullets…DAM YOU EBAY!!!!!"

"Fine………" David said taking out a Chef's knife (DON"T BE SURPRISED I CHANGED MY ARMERY) then he began to put the tip inside the wound making Landon scream in pain then David finally took the bullet out. Then he slashed of the bottom part of his jeans and tied the piece of clothing on his wound so blood won't come out

"Come on!" Luffy said excitedly as he led them to a building. When they saw what was inside everybody was shocked. Inside there were load of computers and technical stuff. And in the middle were eight pods and there were giant TV's

"Sweat…………………………………………" David said with his eyes bulging

"He is such a technology geek" chuckled Ronald.

"Of course he can't survive a day without an electronic." Landon smiled "Remember when we went camping?"

_FLASHBACK_

"OH MY GOD MY LAPTOP IS OUT OF BATTERY! AND SO IS MY DS!" David said freaking out. Then David got a knife out and started to carve a laptop out of wood

"He is WAY dependent on technology…" Junior, Ronald, Landon said in unison

"NO I'M NOT!" David said "NOW GIVE ME SOME FUCKEN GRASS SO I CAN USE IT AS WIRES!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You are an idiot." Landon said to David.

"Hey shut up!" David said pissed. "Remember when I made you and Nathalie believed you were engaged…you know BEFORE you liked her."

_FLASHBACK_

Nathalie walked in a room were David, Landon, and Shawn.

"Hey look what I found!" Natalie said "A Chinese Finger Trap!"

"Hey let me look at that!" Landon said as he tried to swipe it from her hand.

"NO! MINE!" Natalie said as they wrestled for the finger trap

_LATER_

"How the hell did this happen?" Landon said as him and Natalie were stuck together by the power of the finger trap

"You guys have to push into the each other's fingers then pull it out." David explained. They did that and it came out.

"Hey it's out!" Landon said. "Imagine if we had to stay together forever." Then David thought of something and grin.

"Hey………did by any chance your guys fingers touched?" David asked

"Yeah…" Natalie said

"Well according to Chinese customs………you guys are engaged." They both gasp but not Shawn

"Right……and I have a Mohawk" Shawn said. Then he looks at his hair and realizes he does have one. "Dam………."

_LATER_

"Wow I didn't think it go this far…" David told Shawn

"Neither did I…." Shawn said the scene. Landon and Shawn were organizing the wedding and there was a wedding planner and their best man (Johnny)

"Should I tell them before it goes way too far?" David asked

"Yup…….." Shawn said.

"Hey Nat and Landon" David called them

"What?" they asked in unison

"Wanna her something funny?" David said.

"What?" they asked in unison

"Well what I told you about the marriage thing." David said nervously "Well as it turns it is just a very very very very very very very very very very very very small joke…….those kinda jokes that you won't hurt people….."

"WHAT!!!!!!????????" they said in anger as they cornered David "YOU MADE US WASTE MONEY!"

"Wanna hear a joke?" Landon said in anger "What is toothless, has a broken spine, and Mexican?"

"Um……..George Lopez?" David guessed. Then they jump him began to pummel him. The camera moves away from the action and we Shawn, Johnny, and the wedding planner flinching at the scene we can here this and not see

"OH MY GOD MY RIBS! AGH!!!!!!! THAT DOES NOT TWIST LIKE THAT! AGH MY SPINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey a dollar! OW MY ARM DOES NOT TWIST LIKE THAT……..AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I wished I was married to Natalie…." Landon said with anime hearth eyes.

"You know what?" Luffy said. "He reminds me of Sanji."

"He does……." David said as they both laughed

"Who's Sanji? Is he evil?" Landon said

"Um………..yeah he is so totally evil. He is the biggest bad guy in One Piece." David lied

"Oh….." Landon said

"Why did you lie?" Luffy whispered

"If I told him the truth I'd ruin his ego that he reminds us a perverted cook……." David whisper

**A/N I don't think you are perverted. I'm saying how it reminds Luffy how love sick you are**

"Besides it would also offend Sanji because Landon SUCKS at cooking…." David

**A/N Again No offence **

"So what are these TV's and giant pods for?" Natalie asked.

"Oh those pods are virtual reality which will you'll be in for the challenges to begin" Luffy answered

"But technically we wouldn't really be….." Natalie was saying until she got cut off.

"No whatever happens in there happens here…" Luffy explained "Happens here. You are put in HEAVY sleep. If you get a cut in there you get a cut made by the machine when you get out. If you get a broken bone in your sleep the machine breakers in your sleep. And if you die in there……..you get killed by the machine in your sleep." The yellow team began to shake in fear. Luffy saw and smiled and said "Oh you guys are shaking in excitement!"

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody yelled at him

**A/N after 4 years of watching Japanese anime………I finally understand one word……pathetic huh?**

Then Cleo, from yellow, went to her pod with her partner Koichi. With her Kantana's sheded inside her shed of the blade in her left. Her Lobo Kendo's were off and in her pockets and her Bo staff in right she stepped in her pod she looked at Koichi who only had Lobo Kendo's and said "Ready?" he nodded and they closed their pods.

Then Ana came up with Takato. Takato looked terrified "PLEASE LET ME SWITCH I DON'T WANT MY LIFE IN THE HANDS OF THIS CRAZY GIRL!" Ana the smiles and says "YAY let's have fun Taka-chan!" Then she threw Takato's Leomon's sword in his pod and closed the door and with her weapons, a Katana, Gallentmon CM's sword, and Sakuyamon staff she closed her pod.

"If I could do an anime sweat drop right now ……I'd do it……" David said

"Were in anime form you CAN……." Nathalie said. David does anime sweat drop.

Then Jack appeared to the pods. With Koji, with his laser gun and some shuriken he stepped in silently. Jack with his Sniper rifle, energy sword, shotgun also went in the pod silently

Cameron looked worry

"But I don't have a challenge!" Cameron said with his partner TK

"Oh since you don't have a challenge you're going to help Jack…" Luffy said as Cameron got his canon that was equipped with his left arm and his sword in right. His Victory Wargreymon sword was tied to his back. And TK had one sword and was ready. Then team went to virtual reality……..

_VIRTUAL REALITY_

**A/N Nice name huh? XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cleo woke up in a park. There was grill ready to become the mother of the perfect burger. Koichi took out his Lobo Kendo's when there was a sound. Then Cleo took out her Kantana and Koichi his Lobo Kendo's when they saw a thousand men.

"I fight the men…" Cleo said "You make the burger…..and defend." Then the men charged and so did Cleo for epic battle and fro Koji burger.

**A/N her challenges is "kick all the bad guys buttes and to build a better burger". Yeah I feel like a little wannabe right now………**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana walked around the garden of the house of the Spiderwick movie then while walking with poor Takato…….They were walking around the forest when they heard leaves rustle behind them. When they turned around a goblin came out. That little plump creature flew ready with a dagger to stab Ana in the face. She covered her face to await her death. Then she heard a _SWISH! _She uncovered her eyes to see Takato beheaded the goblin

Takato grinned and said "You know what? This might be…….." he was saying until they turned around to see an army of goblins and giants "……..easier then I thought………."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, with his energy sword in right hand and his shotgun in his shot gun resting in his left shoulder and his left hand was holding it was walking down a dark gloomy sky and rocky terrain territory with Koichi and his laser gun out and ready. Then they heard a rustle behind them. Then Koji and Jack pointed there shot gun and laser gun. There they saw TK with his sword and Cameron with a mini cannon on his left arm and a sword on his right hand.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Cameron said

"Sorry I thought you were elite……" Jack said sheepishly

"What is an Elite?" Cameron asked

"An elite is a bad guy from Halo they look like" Jack was saying until he turned around. He saw 50 skinny alien warriors in armor wielding energy swords. Although they were 50 they looked like million. Jack swallowed and finished "…like that………………."

_END OF CHAPTER…………_

**Depthmon: Whoot! Finally!**

**The Deimon Commender from Hell: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

**Depthmon: Well……school started. And dude when I was a freshman I HAD neck pane 24/7 cause of my freaking geometry text. Then it got worse last year as a sophomore when I got to have Math Analysis (Yeah I got there fast cause of summer school) and this year as a junior KILLS ME!!!!!!**

**Band Geek 99: Is that all you do? Wine and complain?**

**Depthmon:…………………Shut up**

**Depthmon: And besides I feel digimon is too childish for me……..**

**All: What? **

**Depthmon: Yeah…………I mean it's a KIDS anime……even in Japanese, and the person who made open my eyes was this person on YouTube, Gothic Smilez, who comment my channel saying how gay digimon is……..and I kinda believe her/him……………and I'm thinking of abandoning the Digimon section in faction…….and I'll probably abandon this section…………and these stories and mine…………….**


	14. Yellow Challenges Pt 2

_I do not own digimon_

**Depthmon: I'm back!**

**The Demon Commender from Hell: Thank God………..that means I don't have to go to Cali to kill you for abandoning digimon **

**The One Who Will Not Be Named: What made you change your mind?**

**Depthmon: It was for sure NOT you're PM's you sent me**

**TOWWNBN: -sour face-**

**Band Geek 99: Then what was it?**

**Depthmon: You might find this weird but it was a song……………**

**All: ……………………………?**

**Depthmon: the other day I heard **_Panic at the Disco - Nine in The Afternoon _**and it was the lyrics that changed my view of the fanfic section **

**When the song began the first line said "Back to the Street were we began" it was like "We" was me and fanfiction and the "street" was Digimon and a lot lines that clickers my memories of Digimon so………………………………….On with the chap**

**BG99: Wait so the lyrics meant to you "Back to the Digimon were me and fanfiction began  
?" **

**Depthmon:………………Shut up **

**TDCFH: Hey can I stop being the perve in this story?**

**Depthmon: NO WAY! Every show has their loveable perve! In Pokémon Brock. In One Piece, Sanji. In Family Guy Quagmire. And in Digimon……………..Jun.**

**TDCFH: NO I WANT TO EVIL!**

_IN NON-VIRTUAL REALATY _

Everybody was seeing the TV's then Nathalie said "I hope there okay……."

David is typing in his laptop (**And I am doing the same right now! XD!**) "Shut up tubs…….."

"WHAT!!!!!????" Natalie said with a chainsaw in hand

"Man, she's madder than the last time he called her fat." Ronald said

_FLASHBACK_

"-Yawn-" David said as he got a pillow and blanket and went to the Grey Lounge at night. Then on the on to the couch he covered his head to toe with the blanket, witch matched the background of the couch

_LATER _

"Ivy, I'm here to return your manga that you let me borrow!" Natalie said as she came in to the grey cabin with a manga.

**A/N For the people who forgot who forgot who Ivy was she is the 4****th**** grey team member **

"Ivy left a while ago she said she be here in ten minutes……." Ronald said coming in, then he checked his pocket watch that hanged out his pants "…………which means she should be here any minute now……"

"Fine I'll sit on the couch…." Natalie said as she sat down on the couch were David was still sleeping. David woke up when Natalie was sitting on the back of his head. David tried to get up but there was somebody sitting on the back of his head. Since the weight was smothering him and not letting him breathe. THAT'S when he started to freak. But sadly Natalie didn't notice and his tries were starting to weaker…….

"Hi Nat….." Ivy said as she came up to her

"Hi I came here to give you…." Natalie said "……what's wrong with the couch. It feels so uncomfterble!" Then she started to scoot around making it worse for David. Then Ivy saw David's feet thrashing around then she said "OH MY GOD YOUR ON DAVID!"

"Holy crap!" Natalie said as she got up and David got up almost blue for not breathing "YOU FAT BITCH YOU ALMOST FUCKEN KILLED ME!"

_LATER AT THE MALL_

Natalie was sulking because she being a little self conscious about her weight. She was with Landon and David.

"Look how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry." David said "Besides you almost killed me! You owe me an apology!"

"Yeah but I am a girl and we are very self conscious about our weight!" Natalie said

"I hardly call you a girl." David muttered

"Am I really that ugly?!" Natalie said as she saw a nearby giant mirror. Then all of the sudden the mirror shattered. "Agh! I'm hideous!" She ran and cries

Then Landon put his hands in his pockets then noticed something

"Hey I'm missing my handgun I always carry in my pocket!" Landon said

"Here……." David said giving it to him. Landon sniffed the gun and smelled gun powder. It smelled that it went off a while ago.

"Did you um…." Landon asked "Did the….."

"Breaking the mirror making Natalie cry?" David asked

"That…………..is…………" Landon said then began to laugh "Hilarious!"

**A/N Yeah…..now all the flashbacks are before Landon like Natalie**

David smirked "Yeah I know I am a prankster, like the time I went to the bank."

**A/N YAY a flashback inside a flashback………….Oh I got this idea when I saw Dane Cooks "Practical Joker" that man is hilarious!**

_FLASHBACK_

David was at the bank waiting in line and he was very impatient. Two people were in front of the line and he needed to get out NOW to go and get his pizza he ordered in Little Cesar. Then he remembered he had gloves in his pockets and got an idea. Then he got the out and began to put them on slowwwwwly and nudged the person in front. The man turned around and saw David putting them on. Then David whispered "Right now be a good time to leave" The man got scared and ran away.

Then David got a piece of paper and a pen then tapped the guy in front of him

"Hey do you know how to spell "I'll shoot you in the fucken face if you don't give me them money"? Is it one word or something?" David asked with the gloves. The lady there ran away to. David smirked as it was turn in line

_END OF FLAHBACK INSIDE FLASHBACK_

_LATER AT THE MALL_

They found Natalie and continued to walk. Then a little kid with his mom. It was the SAME kid that bit Natalie and believed he had HIV in that flashback. But it this is BEFORE that

"Look Mommy an elephant!" the kid said as he pointed at Natalie's direction

David and Landon looked behind Natalie and saw a petting zoo and there was indeed an elephant. But not Natalie she was shacking in anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Nathalie in anger "LET ME TELL **YOU **SOMETHING! YOU KNOW THAT DOG OF YOURS THAT OF YOURS THAT RAN AWAY? HE'S ACTUALLY DEAD! YOUR PARENT BURRIED IT! HE HATED YOU SO HE DID SUICIDE BECAUSE HE HATED YOU! Also the Easter Bunny isn't real, Santa Clause gives you socks for Christmas because he hates you. And your Dad isn't your real dad because your mom is a SLUT!"

The kid ran away crying

"Hey that was uncalled for!" the mother said "And he wasn't suppose to know about his dad until he was 16!"

Every stayed silent because they never knew that was true

**A/N And that's why the kid bit Natalie**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_MEANWHILE IN VIRTUAL REALITY _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cleo was having hell. She when she slayed a man three took its place. With her Kanata she blocked swords, sliced bodies. Then one man had a war hammer. He slammed down to her face and she shielded herself. There good is good news and two bad news. She was okay but her Kanata shattered. The other bad news was that one the men got his sword trying to hit her back but the Bo staff got broken but she was okay.

Then after seeing her both weapons broken her eyes glowed red that only Landon could beat in a contest by 0.00000000000000000000000000001 points.

"Koichi………." Cleo said in demon like voice "Give me your other Lobo Kendo………………now………"

"Give me a sec…………" Koichi said with a spatula in left and a Lobo Kendo right. Then one of the man who he was facing tried to kick him but Koichi, by moving, made him kick the pocket sending the other Kendo flying. When the Kendo came down Koichi kicked it to her direction. When it reached her face she opened her mouth and shut her mouth and the handle of the Lobo was in her mouth then it turned on. Then she turned one her others ones in each hand

"She's going to use……………..three?" one the men said. Then she charged with a battle cry threw her clenched teeth. Now she going to show hell to them……………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Jack's world it was not going good……………. Jack's guns ran out of ammo. And Elite gave him a terrible cut in the shoulder where he wielded his energy sword. Koichi sword was low on battery. TK's sword broke in half and was verily fending off. While Cameron was okay. Then an elite slashed his energy sword at Cameron. Cameron lifts his left handed to shield himself with his mini canon. Then his cannon shattered. Then those elite tried to hit him with the sword again so Cameron shielded himself with his sword. Then when light and metal collided then a small orb of power was around the clashed weapons. Then Cameron used his last of his strength to stab the elite thus killing it. Cameron checked on his sword and saw that it melted and now was useless. Cameron pissed for his expensive materials being broken he took out his ultimate weapon. Victory Wargreymon's sword. He swung it around then intently killed 5 out of 50 elites. He grins then charges

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana was not doing well. Her Sakuyamon staff and Katana broke. Now she was verily shielding herself with the Gallentmon CM sword. Then while fending off she noticed far off something on a tree was hanging on it. It was her prize. An Anime Creator Blaster. ACB for short. She grinned and ran. Then a gobbling with a sword tried to block her but she beheaded it. A LOT tried to stop her but they all got the same faith. Then a giant standed between her and the ACB. Then she threw her sword like a dagger at its face. The sword then killed it. Then he began too fall backwards. Ana ran then jumped on top of it. While falling back words she ran up its body. When she reached the head she jumped!

Then in the air she stretched out her arms to get the ACB. Then all of the sudden she felt a strong pain in her stomach. She saw her stomach and her hearth stopped. She saw an arrow. Then she fell. While falling she saw a goblin with a Bow. He grinned for his latest hit which was her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_REAL LIFE_

As they saw this they saw her pod. The machine inside sprouted an arrow then stabbed her

They filched for the thing that might happened

**Depthmon: Yeah I know short but at least I updated……………….**

**DM: GUYS AND SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All: What?**

**DM: I……………………got………………………….glasses!**

**Band Geek and TOWWNBN: So were wearing glasses**

**DM: You guys are cubby and wearing glasses and you guys are so……weird……. I only was chubby…………..NOW I AM A FREAK**

**BG99 and TOWWNBN: WE AREN'T FREACKS!!!!! (Pummel DM)**

**DM: (Bruised up) By the way I made a Eyeshield 21 amv called "Eyeshield 21- Teenagers" so um……..check it out**


	15. Yellow Challenges pt 3

**Depthmon: (Hiding) **

**The Deimon Commander from Hell: (Looking for DM) Where the hell is he, aru? **

**The One Who Will Not Be Named: I don't know………**

**TDCFH: God………I hate it when people don't update for a while, aru……… The second I find I'll……**

**TOWWNBN & Band Geek 99: (Hold back laughter)**

**TDCFH: (Rising up an eyebrow) What, aru?**

**BG99: Well………you shouldn't be talking………I mean you haven't updated War of 4 Kingdoms IN A YEAR!**

**TDCFH: (Shacking in anger) I HAVE DAM LIFE, ARU!**

**TOWWNBN: So does Depthmon but DON'T PESTER HIM **

**DM: DAM STRAIGHT**

**TDCFH: He pesters me to, aru…………Wait did you hear that, aru? **

**BG99: It sounds that came from over (Pointing)**

**TDCFH: (Lifts a bunch of cables, DVDS, dirty clothes, ect) THERE YOU ARE, aru! (Uppercuts DM)**

**DM: Ow………**

**ALL: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU UPDATE **

**TDCFH: aru**

**DM: Hey cut me a break I have some good reasons **

**1 )MY LAPTOP BROKE  
2) I HAVE A FUCKEN LIFE**

**3) I NEEDED A BRAKE**

**TDCFH: Fine………don't be a little bitch, aru**

**DM: Well anyways before I go into the chap I have to thank The one who will not be named FOR GIVING ME MY FISRT 100 REVIEW AND THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO YOU**

**TOWWNBN:………Yay?**

**DM: Yup and most of the chapter will be flashbacks**

**Yellow Team: WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**DM: This is the last chap of yellow………Who cares? Besides you guys hardly review!**

Nathalie stood there in horror watching as Ana was stab by an arrow.

"Oh my god……. I can't believe she got hit by an arrow." Nathalie said.

"I can't believe it's not butter" David said simply as he was on fanfiction looking in the anime section. The Natalie slapped him in the back of his head in anger.

"DAMIT DAVID A GIRL HAD JUST GOTTEN HIT BY AN ARROW!" Natalie said in anger

"Sorry…….but I am just mad because there IS NO SECTION FOR BAMMBOO BLADE IN FACTION!" David said unhappily.

They all stared as Anna struggled in pain to get up. The all of the sudden the silence was broken.

"BORING, aru!" Landon said in boredom with a remote control in hand and changes the channel. "Hey……baseball…..aru"

"DAMITT LANDON A HUMAN BEING WAS SOT BY AN ARROW AND YOUJUST CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT THAT?" Natalie was saying as she took the remote away from Landon then as she turned around to see the screen "……hey the Red Sox and the Yankees are playing……." Instead of changing it back to Ana she just raised up the volume.

"GO YANKEES!" David cheered. Natalie gave David the evil eye.

**A/N Yup I am Yankees Fan**

Then David's phone rang.

"Hello?" David said answering. There is a pause as he listens. "Really! I always wanted to see that movie!" David gets up and says "See you guys later!" Then he runs and runs into a wall "I…..hate….glasses…"

**A/N Yeah………I hate glasses…..run into everything**

As soon as David left every sighted in frustration. Ivy looked around confused.

"Wait, `why is so bad that he sees a movie?" Ivy said confused

"Well……. Every time he sees a movie he copies the main character, and he usually hurts us, aru." Landon said.

"Like the time he saw Mission Impossible…….." Ronald said in anguish.

_FLASHBACK_

Ronald is walking in the Grey team's kitchen when he sees a tape recorder on the table.

"Ronald I am going to be gone for a while and will be back at 4. This message will explode in 2 seconds." The recorder said

"What the …?" tried to say Ronald, but he was interrupted when the recorded exploded.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"The worst was when he saw Pokémon 2000………." Natalie said

_FLASHBACK_

David was dressed up as Ash Ketchum.

"I'm ready for my Pokémon adventure!" David said excitement

"What…….a…….retard……" Natalie said in shock while everybody else stared at his red cap.

"SHUT UP!" David said throwing a Poke ball at her head witch knocked her out cold

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hell no……the worst one is when he saw Ghost Rider, aru." Landon said

_FLASHBACK_

David comes up dressed up as Ghost Rider

"David…….did you see ghost rider?" Landon asked

"Maybe….." David said slyly.

"God you are so immature……" Landon said

David mad got his Ghost Rider Chain whip and said "SHUP UP BLACKHEARTH!" the hit him across the face witch made Landon cheek explode in blood.

**A/N Blackheart is the protagonist in the movie and son of a demon**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Nope…" Shawn said "The worst was when he saw Scooby Doo"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey guys!" David said dressed up as Shaggy while stepping out a van that resembled The Mystery Machine.

"Oh my God." Natalie said "When the fucken hell are you going to give up these gimmicks?"

David glared at her and said "Shut up Velma……"

"So you bought a van?" Shawn asked "Did yo also buy a Scooby?"

"Yup," David said. "Come on out Scooby!"

Then a dog that resembled Scooby came out. But this dog was not a wimp. He had foam coming out his mouth. The dog had rabies.

"Aw shit…….." Everybody who was present said. Then al the sudden it went crazy and chased after everybody

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"But not all was bad, sometimes he didn't hurt us." Ronald said. "Like the time he saw that ninja movie"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey guys I have decided to become a ninja!" David said in a ninja outfit.

"David ninjas are trained assassins since they were kids to master weapon and martial arts, aru." Landon said "You suck at all of those, aru."

"Oh yeah?" David challenged. "Watch this." David then threw a smock bomb. As soon as the smoke cleared David did not disappear. Nope he was lying on the floor struggling to hold his breath

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I don't was worst his reaction after the movie or his how he behaves." Alexis said sulky "Remember how he acted during Twilight movie?"

_FLASHBACK_

"I can't wait to see this!" David said as he entered the movie theater with Alexis, Natalie, and Landon while sitting down on their seats

"Me too." Natalie agreed "Edward in the trailer looks hot!"

"Not like me" Landon said trying to impress Natalie. David and Natalie ignored and continued there conversation while the trailers where showing

"To bad I can't say the same thing about Bella's actor" David said "She looks like the thing after Chewbacca had after it had an abortion. She is so out of weight"

Natalie glared and appeared that she wanted to say something but then the movie started

_A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER_

They were at the scene where it shows Jacob and Alexis and Natalie were drooling there mouth off at Jacob.

"God…." Landon said "What's it with girls and Twilight?"

"But I like Twilight." David said

"Exactly." Landon said insulting his orientation. David replies by giving him the finger

_MORE MINUTES LATER_

There at Biology class scene where Edward was separating there class items.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" David said in boredom

"SHUT UP" Natalie said slapping the back of his forehead

"THIS IS THE WORST 20 BUCKS I HAVE WASTED!" David yelled continuing his rant

_MORE MINUTES _

"You're like my own brand of cocaine." Edward said in the film expressing his love to Bella

"GAY!" David yelled while standing up. Natalie had who had enough of his shenanigans hammer fisted his groin which sent him down on his seat

"Ow….." David said meekly

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**A/N So the moral of the story is stay away from me at a theater if we meet each other in real live**

"Who is she?" Natalie asked about Alexis in Ronald's ear

"I think she's one of the minor characters" Ronald said

"I WOULDN'T BE SO MINOR IF DEPTHMON MADE MORE APPEAR IN THIS STORY MORE!" Alexis said

"Well maybe the people who feel are minor characters should review more." Ronald said

"DAM IT RONALD STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Natalie said while slapping the back of his head

"Ow……" Ronald said while Ivy giggled

"Don't be mean Nat!" Ivy said playfully "But you guys are right. Sometimes that guy can be dumber than ex President Bush

_FLASHBACK_

"Mr. President It's been over a year" A reporter said at a press conference "What are you going to do about Katrina?"

"Well were going to find her and bring justice." Bush explained "We also believe that she's associate with Al Kida……..I mean Katrina Kida they both start with a K

_FLASHBACK_

"This is just sick!" Tai said starring at his laptop. Everybody turned around.

"What is it?" Matt said

"Another fanfic of us" Tai said in disgust

"How bad is it?" Matt said coming over

"This bad." Tai said showing Matt

Matt looks up and looks at the camera and says "You people are sick! WERE NOT GAY!"

"Um……." Ivy began "I don't they'll stop doing those fanfics…."

"Hey remember how David acted during the Christmas Party?" Shawn said trying to change the subjects

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey David!" Natalie said "I'm your secret Santa!" She gave him a small package. David opened it and found it and got and Guitar Hero for the DS…both games

"Thanks Nat!" David grinned than slapped his forehead "Crap! I'm Landon's secret Santa! Landon come over here!" Landon came from across the room to see what was going on.

"What, aru?" Landon asked

"I'm you secret Santa but before I give your gift I need to take a picture of you and Nat." David said as he took out his Digital Camera. Natalie and Landon huddled together. Then David quickly takes a small piece of metal and attached to it was mistletoe. He flicked his hand witch quickly extended the metal and immediately put the mistletoe over Natalie and Landon

Natalie appeared to be disgusted but Landon mouthed the words "Thank you" and they kissed while David took the picture. Then Ronald came in with a bowl

"Hey I brought the eggnog." Ronald happily

_LATER_

"I want to Rock and Roll all night and party everyday!" David sang, drunk.

"DID ANYBODY TELL HIM EGGNONG CONTAINS ALCOHOL!?" Natalie asked while everybody shocked there head

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yup,aru" Landon said then Landon saw his watch "Crap……."

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Two hours have passed." Landon said "David should be hear by now." Then out of nowhere David came in a Iron Man costume

"Hey guys!" David said "Check out my blaster!" Then David lifted his arm and his palm was glowing because it was a blaster

"David if you shot that at us, aru." Landon said "I'm going to make watch all One Piece English dub episodes, aru!"

"Nobody is that heartless!" David challenged.

_LATER_

Then we find David gagged and appeared to have those drops that make him not blink being forced to watch One Piece dub

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"Natalie asked

"Do you think being chased by a dog with rabies is okay?" Landon asked

"Good point." Natalie said

VIRTUAL REALLITY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana struggling to breath the arrow pierced her ribs but luckily the bone got hit so it really didn't cause lethal damage. Then she weakly got up tried to climb the tree. Then she realized something. There was a reason the goblins were guarding her prize. If she grabbed it the challenge would be over! She limply got her GCM sword. Now she wasn't gonna hold back! Especially since was surrounded.

"Royal Saber!" She said spinning around using Gallentmon's Crimson Mode attacks slaughtered the Goblins. Then she got an idea.

"Takato get on the floor! As soon as it's done get the ACB!" Ana said

"What are you doing?" Takato said fending off his attackers

"JUST DO IT!" Ana said then the blade began to glow because she putting her remanding power "CRIMSON LIGHT!" she yelled spinning as a light sliced in half the goblins. Then in fatigue she fell down

Takato immediately got up and got the ACB as soon as he could to save her……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cleo was surrounded. A man to her left tired to hit her but she shielded herself with her left Lobo Kendo and with the one in her in her mouth she beheaded him. Then she began turning and stabbed somebody with the one on her right. This continued for a while.

"IM DONE!" Koichi said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AGH!" Cameron said while killing the last of the Elites.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then the pods began to open. Everybody in yellow got the prizes except Ana.

"GET A DOCTOR" Natalie screeched

"I'm a doctor!" Chopper from One Piece said

**A/N Um if you want to see how chopper looks like and his forms click this link. And he is a reindeer hybrid **

**.com/wiki/Hito_Hito_no_Mi**

"Um who are you?" Natalie asked

"Oh I'm Chopper." The human-reindeer hybrid answered. Then he began side to side happily (WITCH IS ONE HIS GAGS FROM ONE PIECE) "David's pet, he says I'm his fav pet that asshole!"

**A/N He appears happy but says though words**

"Oh yeah…." Ronald said "His experience with his last pet was the bad"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Ronald want to check out my new pet?" David asked

"Sure." Ronald answered. Then David began to move his hands "COME ON OUT GLODEN MAGIC MONKEY!"

Then out of nowhere Monkey King Enma from Naruto came out of nowhere

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Enma said

"Did you say something Golden Magic Monkey?" David said picking his ear

"Ugh…..no…." Enma said

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Depthmon: Well guys that's it! Oh two thing before I am done!**

**All Grey Members can you re tell me you're weapons and challenge please**

**Everybody tell witch song is the best it's for the ending! **

**1)Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup **

**2) Almost by Bowling for Soup**

**3)Gives you hell by All American Rejects**

**You can listen them 4 free at so um……bye!**


	16. Grey Challenges

**Depthmon: Hey guys!**

**Band Geek 99: Hey...........wow you updated pretty soon**

**The One Who Will Not Be Named: Hey where's the Deimon Commander From hell?**

**Depthmon: Um……I really don't know……he didn't review last time so I don't know where he is…..**

**BG99: Oh……**

**DM: And I think he's dead**

**TOWWNBN: Huh?**

**DM: IM SERIOUS! I mean he hasn't updated for a while…..**

**BG99: -rolls eyes- That's a surprise **

**DM:…….And since I added him a friend on YouTube my friend statues shows that he hasn't added any fav vids! He always faves a vid every week!**

**BG99: Why do we care? He was a nuisance anyways! He always blackmailed us! **

**DM: Actually pretended……….**

"Landon I think you should untie him…." Natalie said

"Why?" Landon said as he enjoyed David squirm as he saw the evil dubbed show

"It's our turn to do our challenge" Takuya said as he held his own weapons. He held is Long Sword and on his belt were two Machine Guns. And on his back two black boxing gloves.

"Awwww" Landon moaned. "God this sucks more than the last time I went to the bookstore"

_FLASHBACK_

Landon is looking through some of the books at the bookstore. He finds one that catches his eye.

"A Clockwork Orange...," Landon said as he began skimming through the pages, "Hey, this is pretty good. I think I'll buy this."

"Not so fast! I want that book."

Landon turns around and sees a white haired masked ninja who was none other than Naruto's own Kakashi Hatake.

"Sorry but I found this book first," Landon said, "You snooze, you lose."

"You should give me the book," said Kakashi.

"Or else, what?" Landon asked

"I am a ninja after all," said Kakashi, "I do have the ability to copy other people's moves."

"Oooh! I'm a copy ninja! So scary! I copy other people's moves instead of being original! Listen, man, you and those other Narutards can- AAAH!!" Landon screamed as Kakashi kicked him in the groin and took the book.

"For the record, that was your move," said Kakashi as he walked away

END OF FLASHBACK

As soon as David got untied he picked up his weapons. Then Natalie walked up to Ronald.

"Well Ron I hope this goes a lot better for you than my date with Waldo." Natalie said

FLASHBACK

"………….then I said yeah right!" Waldo, the Waldo from "Where's Waldo?", said finishing a joke in fancy restaurant. He and Natalie began to laugh.

"True story!" Waldo managed to say in his chuckles. Then they both started to laugh harder

Then a waiter came with the check. They both checked it at the same time and they were flabbergasted

"So……um……." Natalie said nervously. "Are we splitting it…..?"

"Um……sure." Waldo said as he pushed up his glasses. "Hey is that Nicolas Cage?

"Where?" Natalie said turning around. But when she turned around he was not there

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screeched "HOW CAN'T YA FIND HIM WITH THAT RIDUCULES SWEATER?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"TIME TO GET IN!" David cheered. He got Kokutou Yoru his long sword which was curved like a katana and hit's hilt looked like a holy cross. He had gauntlet on his right arm. He hid is many knives in clothing. And on his back was a ******Kwan Dao, a spear like weapon. And on his belt were two sawed off shot guns. Then he got in a pod while Takuya went in with his **is Long Sword and on his belt were two Machine Guns. And on his back two black boxing gloves. Then Chopper, the reindeer hybrid got in

Ronald went in with his Double-bladed axe, semi-automatic rifle, mace, and Samaheda while Joe got in with his , tranq-bombs The Chainguns of Doom with Soundwave the hamster

Then Ivy got in with her katana, a rocket launcher, a sig sauer 9mm, a bazooka, and Thomas of season 5 got in with his katana

Then Maria got in with her scythe and machine gun and whip. Then Yolie got with her sword and twin machine guns.

Then they got in there pods………………..

_VIRTUAL REALITY _

David was in the middle of a wide room where there was to exist witch there were barrels that could explode! Then all of the sudden zombies began to come out…….

"Aw crap……" David muttered as he took out Kokoutou Yoru

**I got this from a game on the website **.com/zombie-arcade

**play it and pick the arena Big Boxy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronald was walking in a huge security base. Then he found the control room.

"Alright all I need to is escape without being seen." Ronald said as he tried to glitch the cameras. Then Soundwave who was walking around saw a shiny red button

"Ohhhh…a red button." The hamster thought as it pressed it

"SELF DESTRUCK IN 30 MINUTES" said a female voice

"Aw crap." Ronald said. Then Joe and began to ran until….

"An intruder!" said security personnel. Then a lot of them appeared

"Shit……" they all said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy was walking with Thomas when they heard a rumble……

They then saw a bunch of Godzilla's

"Shit……" Ivy said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were we?" Maria asked. They were surrounded by darkness. Then all of sudden the lights turn on.

Then there were twin ninjas prepared to fight…..

**DM: Hey the person who is Ivy can you plz explain your challenge…..I DON'T GET IT!**

**DM: oh and of my readers do me a favor?**

**You see a friend, well actually my acquaintance created these stories in this websites and can you guys check her stories out? The links are on my profile and review her before she kills me……or you'll die!....In the story………or I'll die…..she's mean and scary…………**

**The one who will not be named: Rafael? **

**DM: Ugh…….David's not first name it's my middle name WITCH I LIKE WAY BETER THAN MY FIRST! People always call me Ninja Turtle !!!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHh!**


	17. Grey Challenges Pt 2

**Depthmon: Hey guys!**

**The Deimon Commender from Hell: Hey, aru**

**DM: ZOMBIE!**

**TDCFH: -rolls eyes- I took a vacation, aru**

**BG99: Nice….another quick update**

**The one who will not be name: I agree **

**DM: -Loads Shotgun and aims at TDCCFH- **

**TDCFH : I'M NOT A ZOMBIE! Aru**

"David is so screwed." Natalie said as she saw him surrounded by zombies

"Actually Natalie I think he'll be okay." Landon said "He has defeated the undead before."

_FLASHBACK_

Landon and Ronald were sitting down watching cars go by them. Then they saw David jay walking……then all of the sudden he got ran over by a truck

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

"Oh my god David are you okay!?" Landon said in shotgun of a car while Ron was driving to the hospital

"Actually….yeah." David said with tire marks over his body after gaining conciseness

"But how?" Ronald asked

"Well the plot how I am still alive involves humor and some action." David said

"You annoyed the Grim Reaper didn't you?" Ronald asked

"Yup." David said

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I hope he DOES die!"Landon said. "He always manages to piss me off"

_FLASHBACK_

David, Natalie, and Ron were at a market buying some food for the week for their team. As soon as they got to the register Landon got a can soda.

"Excuse me but how much is this soda?" Landon asked as he got a can of soda

"85 cents." The clerk said

"What?! That's a total rip off!" Landon said "Dude this is like worth like 75 cents! You know where I'm from?! Korea! Our people are aiding your men and woman in Iraq!"

"But……doesn't Korea like owe a lot of money to the US?" David asked

"Says the guy who didn't know about 9/11 till 2004!" Landon said in anger

"Touché" David said

_VIRTUAL REALITY _

**Hey guys to "playlist" and um ".com" ,cause my links always get erased, to listen to Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against IT GOES HELLA WELL WITH THIS VIRTUAL REALITY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh and I kinda changed my weapons………And I don't have a pet anymore…… **

David was trying to decide where to strike first with his holy cross like long sword. All the zombies were zombies were armed with swords. As soon they got near David swung his 6 foot long steel blade witch shattered the swords and slayed the zombies

Takuya did the same with his normal long sword trying to fend them off. Then after a while the zombies got their swords and threw them somewhere else.

David groaned in anger and took out his air gun

**A/N Hey I said I did changed some weapons……Oh and an air guns are like BB guns except they shoot metal bullets and you have to pump it…….but I kinda modified it in the story…..**

David shot at one then all of the sudden the metallic orb bullet exploded and killed the ones near it

"Shrapnel bullets?" Takuya asked as he was firing with machine guns

"Yup!" David said. But there were more surprises from his weapon. It was atomic so it didn't have to be pumped. It was like a machine gun.

But after a while the zombies also got the guns and threw them away.

That's when they were screwed. It was taking for ever for Takuya to put on the boxing gloves and David had to defend him with his Kwan Dao spear.

"What do they even do?" David asked fending off

"This." Takuya said. Then he punched a zombie then all of the sudden it's head flew off because the glove was an energy bomb

This happened for a while until all of them were defeated. But then all of the sudden some of defeated zombies body pieces began forming a huge zombie giant. It was so tall that it used there long swords as daggers

"Fuck……" David said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHIT!" Ronald said as a bunch of guards were in front of him with guns. Ronald took out his double sided war ax they used in Lord of the Rings. Joe took out Machine Guns of Doom (**It is the machine guns of doom? I'm doing this is school so I really don't know** **hahahahahahahahaahahaha**) and began shooting in front of them. But as soon as the guards fell down defeated A LOT more guards showed up. Then the two men and hamster turned around just find MORE guards behind them. Joe kipped shooting at the guards

Ron got his ax and threw it and killed the man he threw it to. He also his mace and Samaheda witch killed many……mainly because the guy he threw at caught it and got impaled with the others near by the spikes witch activate when somebody who is not the owner touches it.

They quickly ran out of there they were almost out of the door until……………. A car came out of nowhere. Then all of the sudden the car quickly transformed into a Transformer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy was surprisingly having an easy time. All the other Godzilla's were basically were killing each other. She just needed do doge stuff once in a while. But then all of them were dead except one. The one that was still alive was winged and could spit fire with huge demon claws. Ivy prepared herself……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria was doing okay. With her whip she got a guys arm and with the scythe she beheaded them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Depthmon: Yay chap complete!**

**Band Geek 99: OMG…….you're so a sexist! The guys had their part was longer than the girls!**

**Depthmon: Thx I know I'm sexy **

**BG99: I said sexist **

**Depthmon: I know I'm sexy**

**BG99: -slaps 4 head- Arghhhhhh**

**DM: Well guys today is my 1****st**** day of summer! So today this how I'm gona kick it uptoday!  
**


	18. Grey Challenges Pt 3

**DM: Hey guys!**

**BG99: Hey Depthmon……..How's Computer Camp?**

**TOWWNBN: -whispers in TDCFH- Nerd………**

**DM: Heard that…..well its going great! My roommate is asome, our teachers are professors of San**

**Jose State University….and there fun……..and every night we do something….today we played bowling……So um yeah back to the show!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David and Takuya were staring at the monstrosity of the giant zombie

David was quivering at the sight of it. Takuya was also until……..

"Hey David that guy called you a Ninja Turtle" Takuya said referring to David's real first name

"Nobody……..Makes…….Fun…….of…..my….name!" David said as he attacked the zombie giant with his barehands

_2 MINUTES LATER_

David was sitting down in peace cause he defeated the zombie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronald saw the giant robot that was scary.

Ronald then told Soundwave to get inside of to destroy from the inside. Then Soundwave jumped off his shoulder and ran inside of it.

Then Ronald charged at it with Samaheda. Then the robot saw Him and began to shoot. Then Joe took out his machine guns and the deflected the bullets. Ronald kept running dodging the bullets thanks to Joe……then he raised his sword to kill it. But then the Transformers popped out one it's swords. Then they began a sword battle. The robot who I'll call Bob (mainly cause I'm to lazy to make up name like Bumblebee) struck down. Ronald then put his sword up to deflect with one hand and the other on the blade and when the blade of Bob hit the top part of Ronald's sword it gave Ronald deep cut on his hand.

Then Ronald lifted up his sword to hit Bob but Bob hit his weapon and it went flying to the wall.

**A/N Come on a human against a huge robot…….who do you seriously think will win? FEAR THE MIGHTY BOB**

Then Ronald fell on his ass (**-snickers-….wimp**) in shock of the power. Then Bob lifted the sword….then!.....Bob froze…….Soundwave deactivated him

"10 seconds before self destruction." Said a voice in a intercom

Ronald his weapons and ran!

_**10**_

Ronald and Joe were running in slow motion

_**9**_

_**8**_

_**7**_

_**6 **_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

The Ron and Joe jumped like in those spy movies

_**0**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy went rushing towards the Godzilla. With her launcher she unleashed blast that wounded the reptile (and sended her couple feet back) then with the gun she shot at it until both weapons ran out of ammo. Then with Thomas they jumped up in the air and chopped the monster head off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know what? Screw Maria! I made her up anyways!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_REAL LIFE_

As soon everybody came out they got their prize….then it was time 4 blue

**BG99:Wow…...that was rather short…….**

**DM: I know but I need to get to REAL part of the story**

**TDCFH: What is it you little maggot?**

**DM: Hey I'm taller than you! Call me maggot one more time and I'll tell everybody your secret!**

**TOWWNB: What is it?**

**DM: -grins- I'll never tell!**

**TDCFH: Tell us you retard!**

**DM: The Deimon Commender from hell watches……(gets punched)**

**TDCFH: Shut up!**

**DM: Anyways did anybody see the new transformers movie? **

**TOWWNBN: I DID!**

**DM: For a Michael Bay movie it was good….but for a "movie movie" not really**

**TOWWNBN: What?**

**DM: Come on you and I know well in a Michael Bay movie all you need is slow motion scenes cool action battles, and hot chicks…..really hot chicks…...(thinks about Megan Fox) **

**TOWWNBN: Yeah but those parts were good.**

**DM: Yeah but there were times I didn't even know who was fighting who!**

**DM: Anyways my problems I have. **

**DM: Alright guys my first one is I wanna make a AMV with the song "Witch to Bury, Us or the Hatchet" but I can't decide with what couple to use! Taiora or Michi……plz before you review listen to the song **

**DM: My friend are being asses! They want me to make a Myspace! They say they want me to make cause I never pick up my cell and I'm always on my computer….........and both are very true…..but still should I make one? Tell what you think!**

**DM: Third I want to make new story but…… I'm not sure if I should…….I'll tell you the plot if you ask me in the review.**

**DM: And last but not least. Go check out Youtuber Ray William Johnson he is the best youtuber! So um yeah check him out! **

**DM: Oh yeah I forgot go check out my Michael Jackson tribute! And I need Bandgeeks thing 4 the next chap!  
**


End file.
